Los Pactos
by Irrel
Summary: Completo Un fic sobre como era la vida en Hogwarts para James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily y Severus! Muchas bromas, peleas, buenos ratos, confusiones y romance P
1. ¿Como comenzo?

Holaaas!!! Les recalco que este es mi primer fic, así que paciencia conmigo =) realmente espero que les guste y que dejen reviews, quiero saber que opinan. Escribí este fic principalmente porque TENÍA que escribir algo sobre mis personajes favoritos: Sirius, James, Remus, Lily y Snape =D Peter no me agrada ¬_¬ (¿A quien si?) pero por el bien de la historia, tiene que estar ahí... bien, esa es la introducción, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios!  
  
Los Pactos  
  
Capitulo I : ¿Cómo comenzó?  
  
  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Un estrepitoso y repentino sonido retumbó en una de las habitaciones de chicos de sexto año. Los cuatro chicos que se encontraban durmiendo en ese cuarto despertaron sobresaltados buscando de donde provenía ese horrendo sonido.  
  
-¡ ¿Qué demonios es eso?! – gritó Sirius, mirando alrededor, buscando respuestas.  
  
-¡No lo se! – le respondió alterado James, saltando de cama en cama en busca del sonido.  
  
-¡Viene de allá! – gritó Remus, apuntando debajo de la cama del cuarto chico. Peter, el dueño de la cama, se apresuró a buscar debajo y sacó un aparato raro, definitivamente muggle.  
  
-¡Apágalo!-gritó Remus, tapándose los oídos. James corrió hacia el aparato y lo tiró al otro lado de la habitación, destruyendo la maquina y callándola en el proceso.  
  
-¡Ese es un endemoniado aparato muggle! ¡Blushy está detrás de esto!-Sirius se quejó.  
  
-Exactamente. – dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta, los cuatro chicos se volvieron a ella, aunque no necesitaban verla para saber que la dueña de aquella voz era Lily Evans, la única chica capaz de entrar al cuarto de los chicos... y de jugarles una broma así.  
  
-Blushy,¡no tienes vergüenza! – le dijo enfadado Sirius, mientras se frotaba los ojos.  
  
-Y obviamente ustedes tampoco, ¡miren como duermen!.- entonces se dieron cuenta que estaban todos en ropa interior y buscaron cada uno su respectiva cama para cubrirse. – Definitivamente no son gente mañanera, ¿eh? – les preguntó con una sonrisa dulce, tipica de ella – Prongs, deberias hacer algo con ese cabello...  
  
-¿Qué era ese objeto abominable? – preguntó James, intentando arreglar su peinado.  
  
-Solamente un reloj alarma. – contestó riéndose ante su evidente ignorancia hacia las cosas muggles.  
  
-'Solamente un reloj alarma'-la imitó Remus usando una vocecita aguda – ESA COSA ESTABA POSEÍDA!  
  
-¡Si! ¿Qué hubieras hecho si el pobre de Wormtail moría del susto?- dijo Sirius evidentemente sobre actuando.  
  
-¡Si!... Oye! ¿Por qué yo?!– se quejó Peter, el más bajo de todos.  
  
-No te quejes, hubieras visto tu cara.  
  
-¿Mi cara? Ustedes estaban saltando de aquí para allá. –argumentó Peter seriamente ofendido y profundamente sonrojado.  
  
-Al menos nosotros buscábamos, tu te quedaste asustado en tu camita.-le señaló burlonamente James. Lily, que había estado riéndose mientras los veía discutir decidió entrometerse.  
  
-Ya, ya, todos estaban histéricos- dijo mirando a cada uno con sus ojos verdes brillantes por las lagrimas a causa de reír tanto- y ahora, damas, las dejo, para que se repongan del susto y bajen a desayunar...– al decir esto, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, desapareció por la puerta.  
  
-La muy descarada – indignado Sirius gruñó y mirando su reloj mágico continuó – me arrebató una hora de mi tan atesorado sueño...  
  
-Al menos tenemos una hora para pensar con que broma le responderemos esto... – dijo Remus sonriendo malignamente.  
  
-Moony tiene razón – comenzó a decir James.  
  
-Vaya, eso es algo que no escuchas todos los días. – interrumpió Sirius, recibiendo una mirada molesta de James y Remus.  
  
-Esto me está hartando... ¿Por qué no dejamos las bromas? – Todos se volcaron a ver a Peter, que era el que había dicho esto, con cara de 'de cual fumaste?' – Digo... no dejar las bromas... solo dejar las bromas con Lily... – trató de explicarse.  
  
-¡Dejar las bromas con Lily! –gritó James – Ella es la que nos ha dado más problemas- "Ese es mi punto" lo interrumpió Peter – y por lo tanto es la más divertida- prosiguió James.  
  
-... ahora que lo dices así.... – aceptó Peter.  
  
-Uff... ¿Cómo fue que comenzó todo esto? – preguntó tirandose a la cama Remus.  
  
-Hum... creo que todo comenzó... desde que la conocimos, ella siempre tuvo ese aire terco- explicó James.  
  
-Y eso, mezclado con nuestra terquedad...- añadió Sirius.  
  
-Dio como resultado este desastre. – Dijo Peter cruzándose de brazos.  
  
Dos años antes...  
  
En ese entonces (y en el tiempo en el que se cuenta esta historia también) Los Merodeadores era uno de los grupos más populares de Hogwarts, eran envidiados por los chicos, deseados por las chicas y temidos por los profesores. Eran cinco chicos, todos con muy diferentes personalidades, muy diferentes gustos, pero con una meta en común: hacerle la vida imposible a toda persona que estaba en frente. Sus fechorías no tenían fin, se rumoreaba que hasta le habían jugado una broma al mismísimo Dumbledore, saliendo salvos solo porque el director estaba siempre de animo para una buena broma. Lo raro, era que a pesar de jugar tantas bromas y ser tan odiosos, todos querían ser como ellos, sin necesariamente decirlo en voz alta. Las chicas, al menos todas de cuarto año para abajo (aunque de vez en cuando habían alguna de quinto en la lista) babeaban al verlos pasar, especialmente al Don Juan, Sirius Black, que a pesar de tener solo catorce años había salido con más chicas que sus dedos de las manos y pies juntos.  
  
James Potter también tenía fama de mujeriego, aunque no tanta como su mejor amigo Sirius, no era un secreto que sus negros cabellos despeinados hacían latir aceleradamente el corazón de más de una chica, pero la mayoría prefería los ojos azules de Black. Además, Potter, al ser algo despistado, no se daba mucha cuenta de todo esto.  
  
Remus Lupin los seguía de cerca, con su cara pálida, ojos grises, cabellos castaño claro y porte enfermizo, era el ideal de todas las chicas que buscaban a alguien más dulce que los hermanos Black (Asi era como algunos llamaban a James y Sirius, por su gran parecido, aparte de que, casi nunca se separaban).  
  
Algo más marginado, estaba Peter Pettigrew, el más bajo de todos, a sus catorce años aún parecía de doce, no atraía muchas miradas, pero las chicas lo consideraban tierno, lo que era bastante para él.  
  
Severus Snape era el menos reconocido del grupo, siempre serio y callado, siempre con las narices frente a un libro-que, hablando de narices, tenía una bastante grande- muchos lo consideraban socio no-activo del grupo, cuando en realidad era casi siempre el cerebro de las operaciones.  
  
Y una de sus características más raras, era que tenían apodos para cada uno que estaban absolutamente prohibidos dar a conocer en público, solo lo usaban entre si, estos eran: Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, Wormtail y Blackbeak.  
  
Ese día, era el primero de un nuevo año de estudio en Hogwarts, estudiantes de todas las edades se apresuraban a entrar al tren para conseguir asientos, de los que ya no quedaban muchos, Los Merodeadores, llegaron tarde esa vez, casi al toque del último silbato, pues habían estado ocupados colocando bombas alucinógenas en los baños de la estación. Los únicos asientos que encontraron disponibles estaban en una cabina ocupada por una sola chica.  
  
Al entrar hicieron tanto ruido que la chica sobresaltada alzó la vista sobre el libro que había estado leyendo.  
  
-Puf, la única libre... es culpa de Remus, estabamos en buen tiempo, hasta que se tropezó... veo que tenemos compañía.- dijo Sirius, al abrir la puerta, los otros le siguieron, pero no se sentaron, solo se quedaron en la entrada, hablando.  
  
-Ah, yo sé quién es ella...-Comenzó Remus.  
  
-¿Cómo no vas a saber?- soltó James – Si es la única pelirroja del Colegio.  
  
-Ella y ese chico Arthur Weasley. – Añadió Sirius.  
  
-Ese ñoño... – agregó a su vez Peter.  
  
-¡Mira quien lo dice! - remarcó burlonamente Lupin.  
  
-Oigan, ¿no fue ella a la que le tiramos esa bomba salpicante de colores que no se quita en una semana? - Preguntó Black, riendo. Los otros chicos lo acompañaron en las risas.  
  
-Si, era ella. – Confirmó Severus.  
  
-¡¿PODRÍAN DEJAR DE HABLAR COMO SI YO NO ESTUVIERA AQUÍ?!-gritó la pelirroja, con un enojo que le coloreó las orejas. Los cinco chicos se volcaron a verla, como si se hubieran olvidado que ella realmente estaba ahí y desde ese momento quedaron prendados de esos furiosos ojos verdes.  
  
-Hum...yo... – James balbuceó.  
  
-L-lo, lo sentimos...- Tartamudeó Sirius, cosa que no tenía memoria de haber hecho antes.  
  
-Si... somos unos tontos... no tenemos modales. – se disculpó Remus.  
  
-Ajá...-agregó neciamente Severus.  
  
-Bueno – bufó la chica – no se queden parados.- y les indicó los asientos, ellos se sentaron, ninguno atreviéndose a acercarse mucho a ella y luego, sintiéndose algo tontos, comenzaron a recuperar sus viejos ánimos.  
  
-Yo soy Sirius- dijo- y ellos son Ja—comenzó, pero Potter lo interrumpió.  
  
-Creo que soy capaz de presentarme, viejo amigo. – dijo sarcásticamente.  
  
-No me diste esa impresión cuando estabas balbuceando.- se burló el primero, el otro enrojeció, y se presentó rápidamente, los otros le siguieron.  
  
-Sé quienes son. – les avisó la chica – Todo el colegio habla de ustedes – los chicos sonrieron engreídamente – sinceramente no sé porque – agregó luego cruelmente, borrando todo rastro de sonrisa de sus rostros, pero dejando una sonrisa triunfal en el suyo. – Yo soy Lily Evans.- se presentó al fin. – y esa bomba salpicante de colores no se quita en una semana... aún tengo una mancha roja en el hombro. – dijo enojada. Los chicos no pudieron evitar reír.  
  
-Estás en Gryffindor, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Remus. La chica le contestó de forma afirmativa.  
  
-¿Cómo es que nunca te habíamos hablado antes? – preguntó Sirius, más para el mismo que para los demás.  
  
-Tal vez porque no se toman la molestia de hablarle a las victimas de sus bromas.  
  
-Uy, eso dolió. – le dijo Sirius tocándose el corazón como si estuviera dolido.  
  
-Es la verdad... son unos engreídos, nunca entenderé como es que las chicas los idolatran...  
  
-¿Nos idolatran? ¿Quiénes? ¿Tienes nombres? – preguntó interesado Sirius, ganando una mirada molesta de todos los demás.  
  
-Sarah Pitz, Caroline Fredson, Erika Roth... – empezó a listar Lily.  
  
-Uh, ya salí con todas ellas… - acongojado expresó Black.  
  
-No me sorprende... – agregó cruelmente.  
  
-Vaya, es Sirius el que nos da mala fama. – dijo entre risas James, los otros asintieron.  
  
-Ja, también se algunas cuantas cosas sobre ti, James.  
  
-Te aseguro que la mitad de los rumores son falsos. – le explicó haciendo una cruz sobre su corazón, pero cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda.  
  
-¿Dicen algo acerca de nosotros tres? – preguntó Remus, por Peter y Severus también.  
  
-Veamos... dicen que Remus tiene alguna enfermedad mortal, por eso se ve tan pálido, que Peter es superdotado y que en realidad tiene doce años y no catorce, y que Severus pertenece a un grupo satánico. – Los chicos se miraron incrédulamente y luego comenzaron a reír histéricamente hasta que sintieron que su estómago se les revolvía.  
  
-... ¡Eso... eso DEFINITIVAMENTE no es cierto! – le avisó James cuando al fin pudo hablar.  
  
-Ya lo sabía. – dijo sonrojada.  
  
El tiempo desde la estación hasta el colegio fue más callado, los chicos hablaban entre ellos y Lily solo leía su libro.  
  
Una vez allí, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a descender del expreso. Llevando consigo sus maletas, James se apresuró a cargar las maletas de Lily, pero esta lo interceptó.  
  
-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – le preguntó arrebatándole sus maletas.  
  
-Intentaba ayudarte. – le explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. La pelirroja lo miró sospechosamente. – Vamos, ¡no es que vaya a tirar tus maletas al lago o algo asi!  
  
-Eso no me preocupa, ¡me preocupa que vayas a hacerle uno de tus trucos a mis cosas!  
  
-¿Por qué crees todo lo que te cuentan? ¡No somos tan malos! – le explicó algo exasperado.  
  
-¡James! ¡¿Qué esperas?!- le gritaron sus amigos desde fuera del tren.  
  
-¡Ya voy! – les respondió gritando. Lily miró sus maletas, luego a James y después de unos segundos de deliberar, le pasó su equipaje.  
  
-Ten mucho cuidado con eso. – le advirtió y los dos salieron del tren.  
  
Una vez en la sala común de Gryffindor, James le devolvió las maletas a la chica.  
  
-Hum... gracias. – le dijo débilmente y fue apresuradamente a su dormitorio. James se quedó parado en su lugar un momento. "Mujeres" pensó y se dirigió a su propio dormitorio.  
  
-Con que tratando de amistarte con la pelirroja... – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona su mejor amigo, cuando Potter entró al cuarto.  
  
-No bromees, - le dijo algo sonrojado. – solo trato de dar una buena impresión. – se explicó echándose en su cama.  
  
-Es linda. – agregó Remus luego de unos minutos de silencio en los que los cinco chicos descansaron cada uno en su respectiva cama.  
  
-¿Quién? – preguntó ingenuamente James.  
  
-Arg, ¡Prongs! – le gritó Sirius tirandole un almohadazo. - ¿En donde tienes la cabeza?  
  
-Arriba de los hombros, Padfoot. – le remarcó sarcáticamente.  
  
-Elemental, mi estimado Prongs... – agregó también en tono sarcástico Black.-Estabamos hablando de Lily.  
  
-Aah, si... – asintió mirando al techo.  
  
-¿Creen que la veremos en el banquete de bienvenida? – les preguntó Peter.  
  
-Es lo más seguro. – respondió Severus.  
  
-Hablando de eso, vamos a llegar tarde. – les avisó James levantándose, los otros lo siguieron.  
  
Fin del Capitulo I  
  
Wow, al fin terminé el primer capitulo... no saben que estrés! Se me borró todo dos veces! -_- Quería explicar algunas cosas, el primer lugar, yo leí la versión en ingles, así que tal vez algunas cosas estén con el nombre cambiado, por lo tanto, no sé si los apodos de Sirius, James, Remus y Peter (Padfoot, Prongs, Moony y Wormtail) sean los mismos en español. En segundo lugar, en la verdadera historia ni Lily ni Severus eran parte de los Merodeadores, pero, esto es un fic, no? ;) así que sus apodos (Blushy y Blackbeak) son mera invención mía.  
  
Eso es todo, dejen review!!!  
  
Nos leemos  
  
Irrel 


	2. Ser o no ser, ese es el dilema

Vaya!!! Si me dejaron reviews!!! Ah, estoy taaan feliz y agradecida que les contestaré a todos los que me dejaron un comentario!:  
  
Saeta: Mi primer review! Gracias por lo q dices ^___^ intento hacerlo lo más original posible, y aquí subo el cap 2 =) Oh, habrá mucho romance jajaja  
  
Lina Saotome: Ah, no podía dejar de lado a Severus!!! =D el es completamente genial! Estará más en la historia, no te preocupes!  
  
Dolphin: Los Merodeadores son lo mejor! Si q si! Jeje me alegra q te haya parecido divertidas algunas frases! Yo ya lo lei tantas veces q ya ninguna palabra tiene sentido asi q no puedo saber si es algo gracioso o no =P muerte a Peter? Lo mataría si no fuera parte tan importante de esta historia jejeje  
  
Princess Leia Skywalker: Un gusto! Si q lo sigo! =)  
  
cali-chan: Oh, pero si Severus entra perfectamente en el grupito, a nadie se le habia ocurrido? =P Has acertado en lo de Sev!!! Me sorprendes, de hecho, si será animago y además un cuervo! Dios, me has leído la mente O_O Te respondo lo mismo q a Dolphin, Peter aun tiene su papel, desgraciadamente! =) Ah, me han contado q el apodo de Padfoot en español es Canuto, q horror... mejor en ingles!  
  
Nicole: Gracias! Hago lo q puedo! =D  
  
Los Pactos  
  
Capitulo II: Ser o no ser, ese es el dilema  
  
Los cinco chicos se apresuraron a bajar y se dieron cuenta que no eran los únicos que se habían olvidado de la hora, pues muchos otros Gryffindor estaban saliendo apretujadamente por la entrada del cuadro, entraron al Gran Salón en un gran alboroto, del que ellos no eran responsables, cosa de la que no podían jactarse muy a menudo, pero de todas formas recibían miradas de 'siempre llegando tarde' o 'seguro ocasionaron este disturbio' por parte de algunos profesores en la mesa del fondo.  
  
Al acercarse a la mesa, ninguno pudo evitar notar una rojiza cabellera e inconscientemente se sentaron junto a ella. Al sentir a alguien al lado de ella, Lily se sobresaltó y casi inmediatamente una mueca de odio adornaba su rostro. Empinó su nariz con aire orgulloso y se arrastró unos centímetros en el banco, alejándose del grupo.  
  
-Ah, que atenta, nos está dando más espacio para sentarnos cómodamente. – dijo Sirius en voz alta y sarcástica, para que la pelirroja alcance a escucharlo.  
  
En ese momento Dumbledore empezó su tan esperado discurso (y se dieron cuenta que se habían perdido del sorteo de los alumnos, lo que no les importaba demasiado), pero eso no detuvo a la chica de sacarles la lengua y arrastrarse aún más por el banco, apretujando a todos los que estaban al extremo del asiento donde se estaba dirigiendo. Los chicos siguieron sus movimientos, acercándose más a ella. Entonces, Lily, totalmente enojada empujó con todas sus fuerzas a la persona que estaba al lado opuesto de los chicos, para alejarse aún más de ellos, pero esto ocasionó una reacción en cadena que terminó por hacer caer del banco a la chica que se sentaba al final, que se levantó apresuradamente y empezó a gritarle algunas cosas.  
  
-Le agradeceríamos que dejara de moverse, Señorita Evans. – dijo, frente a toda la escuela, Dumbledore, que había sido interrumpido en la mitad de su discurso. Lily se sonrojó tanto al estar ante la mirada divertida de todos los alumnos de la escuela que no se sabía donde comenzaba su cabello y donde terminaba su cara.  
  
Todo lo que quedó del discurso y la cena Lily lo pasó en silencio, ocultando su cara lo más que podía, ya que estaba segura de que seguía sonrojada, podía escuchar las risas ahogadas del grupito que había ocasionado –según ella- esa escena, y esto la ponía cada vez más furiosa. Apenas Dumbledore les dijo que podían retirarse la chica caminó rápidamente hacia la salida, para dirigirse a su habitación.  
  
-Hum, no se porqué, pero presiento que no le caemos muy bien... – dijo pensativo James.  
  
-¿Tu crees? – agregó sarcásticamente Remus.  
  
-Están equivocados – comenzó a decir Sirius – a las chicas les gusta que alguien les haga la vida imposible. – sonrió con aire de sabelotodo – aquí entre nos, creo que son masoquistas...  
  
-Yo no creo que—argumentó Severus.  
  
-Blackbeak... ¿has tenido novia alguna vez?- le preguntó atrevidamente Sirius. Snape le respondió con una mirada molesta. – Entonces no tienes derecho de palabra en esta conversación. – le dijo presumidamente mientras comenzaba a retirarse de la mesa. Severus hizo un movimiento como para seguirlo y darle una golpiza, pero Remus, conociendo sus intenciones, lo detuvo por el brazo, hasta que se calmara.  
  
Al otro día comenzaron las clases normales, era su primer día en cuarto año, y su primera clase fue transformaciones. Los Merodeadores andaban por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a su clase, cuando divisaron a Lily, James se adelantó y la alcanzó, los otros lo siguieron.  
  
-¡Bueeeeenos días!- la saludó Potter. Ella no le contestó, solo pretendió ignorarlo, pero no pudo alejarse ya que los otros cuatro chicos estorbaban su paso.  
  
-¿Necesitas ayuda con esos libros? – le preguntó Remus, ella comenzó a negarse, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir 'no' Sirius ya había agarrado la mayoría de sus libros, James intentó agarrar los que quedaban, pero Severus se le adelantó.  
  
-¡Snape! – le gritó James, llamándolo por su apellido, como hacía cuando estaba enfadado con alguien – ¡dame unos cuantos libros! ¡Yo llegué primero aquí!  
  
-¡Habrás llegado primero pero eres lento con las manos! – le dijo malvadamente Severus.  
  
-¡Dejen de gritar! – los intentó callar la pelirroja- denme mis libros de vuelta ¡AHORA!  
  
-¿Ves? – agregó enfadado James – ¡ahora quiere sus libros! Y todo es tu culpa, eres taaan problemático.  
  
-Tu eres el problemático, Potter. – le dijo Severus con una voz calmada pero fría. Hizo un ademán de devolverle los libros a Lily, pero James lo detuvo.  
  
-¡No, yo se los devolveré! – James intentó quitarle los libros, pero Severus se resistió, pelearon, cada uno tirando de un extremo de los libros, hasta que James no pudo más y soltó los libros, después de todo Severus era más fuerte, y los libros salieron volando por el aire. Peter y Remus se apresuraron a alzarlos, pero Lily, harta de todo, los detuvo a gritos.  
  
-¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSEN! ¡Yo lo levantaré!  
  
-Pero... – comenzó Remus.  
  
-¡VÁYANSE! – gritó furiosamente, sonrojándose de enojo. Los chicos se quedaron petrificados un momento, hasta Snape tenía una mirada de espanto, y con aire derrotado entraron al aula. La chica alzó todos sus libros y entró rápidamente a clases.  
  
-Veo que se decidió a unírsenos, Señorita Evans. – le dijo la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Lo siento profesora... mis libros—empezó a explicarse, pero la profesora la interrumpió.  
  
-No quiero excusas, que no vuelva a pasar. –dijo con aire severo – Ahora, lea la introducción que está en la página 3 de su libro para toda la clase.- Lily buscó su libro entre el montón, pero no estaba ahí, entonces se dio cuenta que Sirius no le había devuelto alguno de su libros. - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la profesora al notar que Lily no comenzaba.  
  
-Eh... no tengo ese libro... – se disculpó.  
  
-Llega tarde y además sin libro. – dijo la profesora McGonagall con una voz que estremeció a toda la clase.  
  
-No es mi culpa fue—trató de seguir disculpándose.  
  
-¡Basta! Yo siempre la creí una alumna modelo, Señorita Evans... –comenzó – cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y por esta vez, pasará la clase en el pasillo, pensando en lo importante de la responsabilidad que viene con--- y así siguió el sermón, que tomó al menos tres cuartas partes de la clase, y por eso mismo Lily no se perdió de nada importante más que 'Bienvenidos al emocionante mundo de la transformación , parte IV'.  
  
A la salida de esa clase, Sirius, como buen chico, le devolvió sus libros y le pidió perdón, pero ella no lo escuchó, estaba más enfada que nunca.  
  
En la siguiente clase, Encantamientos, Los Merodeadores tomaron asiento junto a Lily, logrando que se desconcentrara por completo y no pudiera hacer ni un simple 'Wingardium Leviosa'. Y la siguiente clase, Cuidado de animales mágicos, ella pisó la cola de un Jarvey al intentar alejarse de Sirius, que la estaba persiguiendo para pedirle perdón acerca de su libro. Luego, en el almuerzo, entró al Gran Salón, con su escolta, Sirius pidiéndole perdón casi de rodillas, James y Severus discutiendo sobre quien tenía la culpa, Remus intentando calmar a todos y Peter meneando la cabeza ante la situación, casi toda la escuela se había dado cuenta ya de la atención que causaba la chica a Los Merodeadores, y, como es normal en toda escuela, los rumores comenzaron ese mismo día. Las chicas, celosas, rumoreaban que ella era una chica fácil y lanzada, Los chicos, al escuchar los rumores de las chicas, empezaron a tomarle más atención a la pelirroja. Los profesores simplemente creía que el grupo trataba de copiarse las tareas.  
  
Había pasado una semana de incansable persecución para Los Merodeadores, y aún no entendían que era lo que les atraía tanto de ella, ni porque querían ser sus amigos. Había pasado una semana de interminable huída y rumores para Lily y ya tenía una reputación que podía escribirse en un pedazo de papel de un kilómetro con la letra más chica en tinta negra.  
  
-No, esto no está funcionando. – se decidió al fin James, luego de acosar por los pasillos de la escuela toda la mañana a la pelirroja.  
  
-Claro que si, ya no nos mira con tanto odio. – argumentó Sirius.  
  
-Eso es porque ya ni nos mira. – le dijo Remus.  
  
-Es cierto, antes le caíamos mal y no nos conocía... ahora nos conoce y nos odia. – empezó Severus. – Si tan solo me hubieran hecho caso al principio...  
  
-Si, si, si, para sermones tenemos a McGonagall, ok? – le dijo exasperado Sirius.  
  
-Entonces, ¿Qué piensas que debemos hacer? – le preguntó James a Severus.  
  
-Yo les aclararé el terreno. – les dijo.  
  
Esa misma tarde, Severus se acercó para hablar con ella, esperando suavizar los ánimos.  
  
-Lil--- pero antes de que pudiera decir al menos una palabra, Lily lo recibió con una cachetada que lo dejó viendo estrellitas el resto del día. Los otros chicos, obviamente, se burlaron y rieron de él el resto del año a causa de este incidente, y decidieron tener otra pequeña charla.  
  
-Resígnense, nos o-d-i-a – les dijo Remus, ya algo cansado de todo esto.  
  
-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde... – dijo todo delicado James.  
  
-Y lo primero es la dignidad, ¿cierto Severus? – agregó Sirius.  
  
-Cállate. – le contestó de mala gana Snape, que todavía tenía una mejilla roja.  
  
-¿Tienen alguna idea de por qué queremos tan desesperadamente ser sus amigos?- les preguntó a todos Peter.  
  
-Para limpiar nuestro nombre.-respondió James.  
  
-Porque es una preciosidad. – respondió Sirius.  
  
-Por orgullo. – respondió Severus.  
  
-Porque es la única chica que no se ha tirado a nuestros pies... – respondió Remus. Deliberaron un momento y decidieron que la razón que había dado Lupin era la verdadera. Luego de un tiempo resolvieron ir todos juntos a hablar con ella, sin acoso, sin presiones y sin Peter, pues él dijo que no estaba de humor para ser golpeado por una chica.  
  
-Lily. – trató de llamar su atención James, pues ella se encontraba leyendo en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ella intentó dejar el lugar, pero los demás la detuvieron , quebrando su promesa de 'sin presiones'.  
  
-Solo queríamos disculparnos por acosarte últimamente... – comenzó Remus.  
  
-Y por desconcentrarte... – agregó James.  
  
-Y por enojarte... – agregó Sirius. Y todos miraron impacientemente a Severus, como esperando que diga algo.  
  
-¿Qué? Yo no voy a disculparme, creo que ya pagué todo lo que le hice al dejar que me golpeara... – dijo caprichosamente.  
  
-Ay si, dejar que te golpeara... – agregó sarcásticamente James. Severus golpeó en la cabeza a James y el golpeado estaba a punto de defenderse cuando algo raro pasó, la pelirroja se rió.  
  
-Ah, ¿vieron? El problema fue que ella no era masoquista, era sádica. – agregó Sirius.  
  
-No soy sádica. – se defendió Lily. – Me rió de la ironía de la vida... los odio pero me hacen reír, son estúpidamente graciosos.  
  
-¡Nos llamó graciosos!- dijo alegremente James.  
  
-Nos llamó estúpidos.- lo corrigió Sirius.  
  
-Pero... no tienes porque odiarnos – empezó Remus. – Solo queríamos ser tus amigos... pero no utilizamos las tácticas correctas... – dijo mirando de soslayo a Sirius, James y Severus.  
  
-Oh, no, no voy a caer en eso...  
  
-¿Caer en qué? – le preguntó Sirius.  
  
-En sus trampas... ¿creen que no sé que solo quieren jugar conmigo?-les preguntó desafiante.  
  
-Nosotros nunca jugamos con nuestras amistades... – le dijo James, muy seriamente.  
  
-Solo bromeamos un poco. – agregó Remus.  
  
-Sé de muchas chicas que solo utilizaron para jugar. – los desafió de nuevo.  
  
-Ah, esas eran novias, no amigas. – explicó Black, ganando una mirada enojada de la chica.  
  
-Aún no se si creerles... – les dijo. – además, si causan tantos problemas intentando ser mis amigos, como será cuando sean mis amigos.  
  
-Que tal si... pruebas un rato ser nuestra amiga y si te gusta te quedas, si te exasperamos, te vas, sin resentimientos. – le ofreció Remus. La chica hizo una cara como de estar pensándolo.  
  
-Esta bien... – aceptó finalmente, Los cuatro chicos le regalaron una sonrisa, que ella contestó. – y... ¿te dolió mucho cuando te golpeé? – le preguntó a Severus.  
  
-Y... un poco. – mintió Severus, le había dolido más que cuando él y James se agarraron a puñetes al final de un partido de Quidditch.  
  
-Oh, lo siento. – le dijo con una voz melosa, Severus le sonrió. – y... ¿Cuál es tu materia favorita? – y así comenzaron a charlar y se empezaron a ir, dejando a tres chicos con miradas horrorizadas en sus rostros.  
  
-¡¿Severus y Lily?!- dijo con voz ahogada Sirius.  
  
-Oh no, ¡¿Qué hemos hecho?! – se lamentó Remus.  
  
Fin del Capitulo II  
  
¿Qué tal? ^_^U Bueno, no se olviden de seguir dejando reviews! Unas anotaciones más:  
  
-No se si están bien los nombres de las materias... pero pueden vivir con eso, no?  
  
-Severus estaba en Slytherin según los libros, cierto? Aquí haré unos cambios y está en Gryffindor =P que irónico, no?  
  
Eso es todo... sip! Nos leemos!  
  
Irrel~ 


	3. Bautizos y Hombres lobo

Aquí el cap 3!!! Intento tardarme lo menos posible =) Ah! Un regalito! Hice este dibujito hace tiempo, a ver si les gusta =) Lo colorearé en... un tiempo! http://dreamers.com/nube_voladora/merodeadores2.jpg  
  
Se ve tan mal por que el programa que usaba para editar imágenes se borró y tengo q usar uno que no sirve para nada -_- Ah, Severus no esta por que en ese entonces no me lo imaginaba con los Merodeadores... y ahora no me lo puedo imaginar SIN Los Merodeadores O_o  
  
Los Pactos  
  
Capitulo III: Bautizos y hombres lobo  
  
Era la segunda semana desde que los chicos estaban 'a prueba' y Lily no se había quejado de nada todavía, de hecho, se llevaban muy bien, especialmente con Severus, a los días los chicos(o al menos Remus, Sirius y James) comenzaron a tratarla como si fuera un "chico" más del grupo, Sirius volvió a sus andanzas, aunque Lily lo mantenía al margen, James estaba ocupado practicando Quidditch como para pensar mucho en chicas o pelear con Severus , Peter y Snape no se desprendían de su lado y Remus era el compañero de Sirius ahora que James estaba tan ocupado. A toda la escuela ya les parecía normal ver a Los Merodeadores siempre al lado de Lily, de hecho, la mayoría de los rumores habían cesado, aunque algunos chicos aún seguían mirándola de forma interesante, los profesores ponían caras disgustadas al ver pasar al grupo, ya que creían que estaba 'echando a perder a la Señorita Evans', Dumbledore era el único que sonreía a la vista de los seis chicos.  
  
-Lily, ha llegado la hora. – Le dijo Sirius al alcanzarla en uno de los pasillos, con una voz muy seria. Lily lo miró raro, era muy extraño escuchar algo serio de Black.  
  
-¿La hora de qué?  
  
-Si vas a ser parte oficial de Los Merodeadores necesitas un apodo. – le dijo sonriente.  
  
-¿Un apodo? – preguntó y no pudo evitar recordar todo lo raro que había sucedido hasta entonces... de todas las ideas disparatadas que tenía en la cabeza, nunca, pero nunca, se hubiera imaginado que iba a ser parte de Los Merodeadores.  
  
-Si... mira, esto es un secreto, y nadie fuera del grupo lo sabe, pero todos nosotros nos llamamos por apodos. – comenzó a explicarle. – No me mires chueco. – la regañó luego, al ver la mirada extraña que recibía de su acompañante. – Te doy un ejemplo, a mi, me dicen Padfoot, James es Prongs, Remus es Moony, Peter es Wormtail y por ultimo, pero no por eso menos importante... ja, ¿a quién engaño? – bromeó, y se rió él mismo de su broma, ya que Lily no la halló graciosa – Severus es Blackbeak.  
  
-Que... raros... – comenzó a decir. – yo que pensaba que no podían sorprenderme más, resulta que se llaman por apodos raros que ni siquiera parecen tener sentido.  
  
-Oh, si lo tienen, - le aseguró con una media sonrisa. – pero te lo explicaremos después. Ahora, es momento de bautizarte. – dijo, de nuevo, con total seriedad.  
  
-Pero, ¿no deberían estar los otros aquí, o algo así?  
  
-Deberían... – le dijo. – ¡pero quiero ver sus caras cuando les diga que ya te bauticé y se lo perdieron! – le dijo con tono emocionado, de hecho, realmente parecía todo emocionado con eso, así que la chica lo dejó seguir.  
  
-Bien... bautízame. – le pidió. Sirius se paró frente a ella, la tomó de los hombros, la miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo:  
  
-Lady Lily Evans... yo te bautizo: Blushy. –dijo solemnemente.  
  
-¡¿Blushy?! – le preguntó alterada, haciendo que de un movimiento brusco la suelte de los hombros. - ¡¿Qué clase de apodo es... Blushy?!  
  
-¿Dónde quedó tu ingles? Blush significa sonrojo. – le explicó en tono superior.  
  
-¡Eso lo sé!- le dijo molesta.- ¿Pero por qué 'sonrojo'?  
  
-¿No has notado lo mucho que te sonrojas? – le preguntó- te hace ver lindísima. – agregó con una sonrisa burlona, aunque ella sabía que no lo decía con mala intención.  
  
-¡No es cierto!- le gritó, mientras se iba apresuradamente por el pasillo, sonrojada hasta las orejas.  
  
Esa misma tarde los demás chicos se enteraron de que Sirius había 'bautizado' a Lily, y todos parecían muy molestos por eso, decían que era una falta muy grave al "Código de Los Merodeadores" pero Black se defendió diciendo que ellos ya habían acordado el apodo y él lo único que había hecho era comunicárselo a la chica. Lily seguía enojada por el sobrenombre que le había tocado (de hecho, siguió enojada con Sirius por esa razón aún después de muchos años) pero los chicos parecían bastante de acuerdo con dicho apodo.  
  
Y, el día que los chicos temían, llegó, la luna llena sería esa misma noche y no tenían ninguna idea de cómo decirle a Lily que Remus... se transformaba.  
  
-Lo haremos justo después del almuerzo. – les avisó James.  
  
-¡No! – gritó Peter – lo mejor es que no se entere.  
  
-Tenemos que decírselo. – les dijo Remus con una voz ahogada. – es nuestra amiga... y tiene que saberlo.  
  
-Además, ¿cómo le explicaríamos la ausencia de Remus todos los meses? – les planteó Sirius.  
  
-Que se yo... ¿que es su día del mes?- bromeó Peter.  
  
-¡Cállate!- le gritó Remus, callándolo de un golpe.  
  
-Ella es lista, se daría cuenta tarde o temprano de lo que pasa... – les dijo Severus.  
  
-Le diremos después del almuerzo. – dijo de nuevo, James. Remus asintió y los demás solo bajaron la mirada.  
  
-Blushy... – la llamó Sirius, luego de asegurarse que estaban solo en la Sala Común de Gryfindor.  
  
-No me llames así... me quejaré con el concejo de Los Merodeadores para que me cambien el apodo. – le dijo bromeando, no había un concejo de Los Merodeadores, de hecho, no tenían ni presidente.  
  
-No se podrá, el apodo es por siempre. – le dijo riéndose.  
  
-Con razón no tuviste otra opción que quedarte con 'Padfoot'. – le dijo burlonamente.  
  
-Hey, no te burles de mi apodo. – le dijo entre risas. En ese momento, Remus, que estaba detrás de Sirius, acompañado de todos los demás, se aclaró la garganta audiblemente para que Black se acordara de que ellos estaban esperándolo. – ah, si... – dijo acordándose de la charla que tenían que tener. – Lily, tenemos que hablarte de algo... – murmuró y le indicó que se sentara, todos los demás se sentaron alrededor de ella.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es grave? – preguntó preocupada, era muy raro verlos a todos con caras largas y serias, excepto a Severus, él siempre estaba serio.  
  
-¿Quién se lo dirá? – preguntó James al grupo, paseando sus ojos sobre Remus. Este entendió la indirecta y se acercó a la chica.  
  
-Blushy... Lily – comenzó, con una voz algo más aguda que lo habitual, ella comenzó a temer, eso era tan extraño... su mente empezó a hacer diez mil hipótesis sobre que podía ser eso tan importante, hasta pensó que todo eso era una broma, de pronto, escuchó a Remus hablar de nuevo. – Tengo algo que decirte... la verdad me siento incómodo diciéndote esto, pero... eres nuestra amiga ahora y creo que debes saberlo... – tomó una bocanada de aire – cuando era niño... algo me mordió y... soy un hombre-lobo.- Remus terminó esta frase y vio a Lily abrir los ojos inmensamente, sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y por fin gritó:  
  
-¡De todas las bromas, esta es la peor!- y luego de esto salió corriendo hacia la habitación de las chicas, dejando a los cinco chicos algo dolidos y confundidos, mientras que la caída del sol se podía ver por la ventana.  
  
Fin del Capitulo III  
  
Creo que este capitulo es muy corto! Aunque no lo he comparado con los demás... creo que es muy corto, no pasó todo lo que yo quería que pase... pero me gustó dejarlo ahí =P en el próximo capitulo habrá más cosas sobre Severus y Lily ;) (no se preocupen los fans de James/Lily, ya llegará!) Peter empezará a hacer algo interesante en próximos capitulos tambien... y Lily... bien, recibirá una clase sobre transformaciones, si saben q lo que refiero ^_~  
  
Pronto, pronto, pronto!  
  
Dejen reviews!!! Muchas, pero muchas gracias por leer!!! Y Gracias a Slythy por apresurarme! No hubiera terminado esto nunca jejeej  
  
Nos leemos!  
  
Irrel Sacovilla de Bree 


	4. Animagos

Gracias por todos los reviews, gente bonita! =D A pedido del publico:  
  
Los Pactos  
  
Capitulo IV: Animagos  
  
James fue el primero en reaccionar e ir tras de ella, tocó la puerta de su habitación fuertemente, sin importarle todas las chicas que de seguro estaban escuchando el bullicio.  
  
-¡Lily! – gritó.  
  
-¡Váyanse! – respondió la chica desde el otro lado de la puerta. - ¡No quiero verlos en este momento!  
  
-Pero debemos explicarte, por favor- pero ella no respondió, entonces, Severus le gritó también.  
  
-¡Lily! ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo! – para sorpresa de todos, la puerta se abrió, y una muy disgustada Lily salió.  
  
-¡Es la peor broma que pudieron hacer! – explotó, los chicos lucharon con las ganas de taparse los oídos, hubiera sido mucho mejor seguir gritando a través de la puerta. -¡¿Cómo se atreven?! Hacerme creer que Remus es un--- pero no pudo terminar, Sirius le había tapado la boca y la estaba empujando hacia la Sala Común.  
  
-No lo digas en voz alta, ¿quieres que toda la escuela se entere? – le susurró al oído.  
  
-¡Es una estúpida, estúpida broma! ¡Que toda la escuela se entere! – gritó malcriadamente.  
  
-No es broma, Blushy – le dijo Sirius, lo más calmadamente posible.  
  
-No me vengan con eso ahora... – les dijo, mirándolos con esos ojos verdes brillantes.- ¡Nunca los perdonaré por esto!  
  
-¡Demonios, Lily! – explotó Sirius finalmente.- ¡Como quisiera que todo esto sea una broma! – Hubo un silencio, ninguno de los chicos sabían que decir, nunca habían visto a Black tan alterado. La chica paseó su vista por la cara de todos.  
  
-¿Dónde está Remus? – preguntó en un susurró.  
  
-Se fue, anochecerá en cualquier momento y necesita estar en un lugar alejado... para no morder a nadie. – le explicó James. Pero no estaba seguro si Lily lo estaba escuchando, ella miraba a la ventana, donde los últimos rayos del sol apenas entraban y podía verse una figura, corriendo hacia el Sauce. Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo Lily salió corriendo de la habitación, hacia los terrenos fuera del castillo. Los cinco chicos la siguieron.  
  
-¡Remus! – escuchó el susodicho, era la voz de una chica, él se volvió y se sorprendió de ver a Lily corriendo hacia él.  
  
-¡Lily! – dijo sorprendido.  
  
-Tengo que saber si es verdad... – le dijo acercándose.  
  
-¡No! ¡Aléjate! – miró hacia el cielo, el sol estaba a solo segundos de esconderse por completo, las primeras estrellas habían comenzado a brillar, pero ella siguió acercándose. - ¡Lily, detente! – en ese momento los otros chicos llegaron al lugar, sorprendidos por la velocidad de la chica, que los había dejado atrás en poco tiempo. Severus la tomó del brazo y la empujó hacia atrás, en dirección al castillo.  
  
-Solo quiero saber... – empezó a decir, cuando de pronto, Remus empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza, sus ojos se alzaron al cielo, donde una hermosa luna llena irradiaba un brillo amarillento, y en un pestañeo, estaba convertido en un... lobo. El lobo alzó sus ojos hacia el grupo y empezó a gruñir.  
  
-Oh, no. – se quejó James y sin pensarlo dos veces, y ante la mirada sorprendida de Lily, se transformó en un reno ((N A: ...o ciervo... como demonios se dice?)), Sirius lo siguió casi inmediatamente, convirtiéndose en un enorme perro negro.  
  
-¿Qué... cómo...? – balbuceó la pelirroja. El lobo seguía gruñendo y con ágil salto se lanzó hacia Peter, Severus y Lily, pero el reno (James) se lanzó contra él, alejándolo. El perro (Sirius) se acercó al lobo y le dio golpecito con la cabeza, como para que recobrara la conciencia, entonces, los ojos del lobo dejaron de brillar con malicia, y ahora más bien brillaban con un dejo de arrepentimiento. El perro fue hacia el Sauce y luego de esquivar sus largas ramas golpeadoras, lo paralizó con un rápido movimiento de pata, que dejó el campo libre para que el reno y el lobo entren por un pasadizo que Lily nunca había visto antes. Antes de que la chica pudiera preguntar algo, Peter y Severus la arrastraron hacia el castillo y la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
-Entonces... era cierto – dijo.  
  
-No... armamos todo este numerito solo para burlarnos de ti... ¡claro que era cierto! – le dijo Severus.  
  
-Pero... es increíble... pobre Remus... yo no le creí. – dijo apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.  
  
-Tendrás tiempo para disculparte con él después, cuando vuelva.- le explicó Severus.  
  
-¡Y no puedo creer que James y Sirius sean animagos!  
  
-No solo Sirius y James... – dijo orgullosamente Peter.  
  
-¿Ustedes también? – les preguntó... cada vez la sorprendían más.  
  
-Si... pero como nos transformamos en animales muy pequeños no servimos de mucho para calmar a un lobo. – se explicó Peter.  
  
-¿Qué animales son?  
  
-Yo me transformo en un ratón... y prefiero no acercarme a Moony, me tragaría de un bocado.  
  
-¿Y tu, Severus? – preguntó, al no recibir respuesta del chico más serio. Éste le respondió con una voz enfadada.  
  
-Un cuervo.  
  
-Entonces es verdad eso de que un animago se transforma en el animal que lo refleja. – se rió Lily.  
  
-Te ríes ahora, veamos en que te transformas tu. – la amenazó Severus.  
  
-¿Yo? – preguntó incrédula.  
  
-Necesitaremos tu ayuda ahora que sabes lo de Moony. – le dijo. Lily sonrió, no le parecía una mala idea.  
  
Pasaron algunos días antes de que pudiera hablar bien con Remus, y cuando llegó la hora, le pidió disculpas.  
  
-Siento mucho no haberte creído, Moony, – se disculpó, usando su apodo por primera vez. – pero... creí que se burlaban de mi...  
  
-¿Por qué nos burlaríamos de ti? - le preguntó Remus, sintiéndose algo acongojado.  
  
-Yo... creí que sabían que mi padre era un licántropo. – dijo mirando al suelo. Se produjo un silencio incómodo.  
  
-No teníamos idea... – dijo al fin James.  
  
-Sé lo que es vivir temiendo que llegue la luna llena... temiendo eso todos los meses, lo comprendo muy bien... – siguió Lily, que ahora solo miraba a Remus. Lupin hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, como agradeciéndole. Era bueno tener algún amigo que si entendiera.  
  
-Y... –comenzó Sirius. – supongo que ahora nuestros apodos tienen mucho sentido. – le dijo divertido, para cortar ese aire sobrio que tenía la conversación.  
  
-Ni lo sudes. – le respondió Lily, sonriendo.  
  
Ese mismo día los chicos empezaron a enseñarle todo lo que sabían acerca de cómo transformarse, pero no fue después de un año que tuvo resultados. Un momento memorable fue cuando Lily le quitó a James un papel que guardaba recelosamente en el bolsillo.  
  
-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó curiosa, abriendo el papel, que estaba hecho un bollo.  
  
-Nada, ¡damelo! – le dijo, intentando quitárselo.  
  
-'Perico: Sirius, James y Peter.  
  
Pato: Severus y Remus.' –leyó en voz alta lo que decía el papel, abajo estaba firmado por los cinco chicos. - ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó confundida.  
  
-...Una apuesta... – dijo en una vocecita ahogada.  
  
-¿De qué? – le preguntó sospechosa.  
  
-Los chicos y yo... apostamos a quien acertaba en que animal te convertirías...  
  
-¡¿QUË?! – gritó - ¡¿Y ustedes piensan que me voy a transformar en un PERICO o un PATO?!- tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de agarrarlo del cuello.  
  
-Hum... en realidad, Peter dijo que te transformarías en una hiena, pero descartamos eso. – dijo sonriendo inocentemente.  
  
-¡¿Una hiena?! –preguntó, aunque más para si misma, no parecía muy feliz con todo esto. - ¿Qué apostaron, de todas formas?  
  
-Los ganadores recibirán dos galeones de cada perdedor. – dijo, como si estuviera diciendo un discurso.  
  
-Hum... anótame para el perico. – le dijo, sonriendo ante la cara sorprendida de James.  
  
Pero más cosas importantes ocurrieron ese año, algo que poco a poco cambiarían la amistad de Los Merodeadores para siempre.  
  
Sirius, Remus, James y Peter se dieron cuenta desde un principio que a Severus le gustaba Lily, y que Lily respondía a sus emociones, pero nunca pensaron que llegarían a nada serio... hasta la noche de brujas de su cuarto año.  
  
-Uff, mi cabello está imposible hoy. – se quejó Lily, sus amigos miraron su peinado, para ellos estaba igual a todos los días, y se preguntaron si esa era una de esas cosas que 'solo las chicas notan'. Habían empezado a acostumbrarse a la idea de que Lily, no era igual a ellos, al principio, para ellos era una parte más del grupo... pero aprendieron de la mala manera que eso no era cierto, Lily no era 'uno más del grupo', Lily era LA chica. Se enojaba al escuchar cualquier comentario sexista de Sirius, se enfadaba ante la facilidad de James de olvidar que tenía novia(la cual cambiaba casi a diario), gritaba cuando ellos se peleaban, no entendía que pelearse era una actitud normal de chicos de su edad, odiaba todas sus bromas, aunque no podía ocultar que algunas le hacían gracia, le enojaba el carácter de Peter, la seriedad de Severus, y al único que no gritaba era a Remus, lo trataba como si fuera de vidrio desde que se enteró que era licántropo, esto lo molestaba un poco, pero sabía que tenía sus ventajas.  
  
-Creo que se ve bien. – dijo Severus, sonriendo un poco, cosa que solo podías atraparlo haciendo cuando estaba cerca de Lily. Los otros chicos pusieron caras horrorizadas "¡¿La contradice?! ¡¿Es que no ha aprendido nada?!" pero para su sorpresa, ella sonrió y murmuró un 'gracias' mientras se sonrojaba. Se miraron confundidos... ¡nunca iban a poder comprender a las mujeres! y para su martirio, Severus era el único que parecía comprenderlas.  
  
Después de la cena, en la que Lily y Severus intercambiaron unas miradas coquetas, Remus, Sirius, James y Peter, se retiraron temprano, tenía la idea de poner ratas en las camas de sus compañeros antes de que todos vayan a sus habitaciones.  
  
-¿Tu crees... que debemos decirles? – le preguntó Lily, comiendo el último bocado de dulce de la noche.  
  
-No creo que sea buena idea. – le respondió Severus, mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza.  
  
-Pero son nuestros amigos... deberían saber. – lo miró con ojos suplicantes.  
  
-Si quieres decirles... yo no me opongo, pero sabes el escándalo que van a hacer, va a ser peor que cuando James estuvo de novio con esa chica de Ravenclaw por dos días completos.  
  
-Lo sé... tal vez no sea buena idea.- murmuró, levantándose de la mesa, Severus la siguió. Al llegar a la Sala Común, esperaron charlando mientras sus amigos terminaban sus travesuras diarias.  
  
-Bien, cada chico en Gryffindor, excepto nosotros, claro, tiene una sorpresita bajo sus sábanas. – se rió, Sirius.  
  
-Es tan falto de imaginación, estamos perdiendo el toque. – dijo Remus.  
  
-No es nuestra culpa, Severus ya casi no nos ayuda.- se quejó James.  
  
-Si... no se qué lo tiene tan ocupado. – agregó Sirius mientras entraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y en ese momento entendieron que era lo que lo tenía tan ocupado: Severus estaba besando a Lily.  
  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Lily y Severus se den cuenta de su presencia.  
  
-¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis hermosos ojos! – se quejó James, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.  
  
-¡Wakala! ¡Eso es algo que nunca podré olvidar! – dijo asqueado Sirius, y tenía razón, no podría olvidarlo nunca, de todas formas, fue la primera y única vez que vieron a Severus sonrojarse.  
  
Fin del Capitulo IV  
  
Me tarde mucho en este! Y para colmo no me gustó mucho u_u espero que el proximo sea mejor! No se olviden de dejar reviews =)  
  
Dentro de unos cuantos capitulos se enterarán del porqué del nombre del fic ¬_¬  
  
Irrel 


	5. Cartas de amor y consecuencias

Gracias por los reviews!!!! Respondere algunas cosas:  
  
Sev no parece Sev en este fic? T_T debo admitir q esta algo raro, debo hacerlo más simpatico, de todas formas se supone q son todos amigos jeejje pero yaaa adoptará su personalidad, pronto.  
  
El padre de Lily licántropo, se me ocurrió porq era la única manera de q Lily haya tomado tan mal la noticia ¬_¬U  
  
Peter, eso! Me gustó lo q dijiste (le hablo a Wilbur =P) realmente se supone q eran todos amigos, por algo le tenían tanta confianza! Intento acercar a Peter al grupo en este fic, solo q es tímido y no hace mucho, se me escapa de la historia muchas veces jeje desgraciadamente, en este fic, Peter es una pieza clave =) y hará algo q le dará mala fama...  
  
¿En q se transforma Lily? Lo verán....  
  
Los Pactos  
  
Capitulo V: Cartas de amor y consecuencias  
  
-¡Que pervertidos! ¿Cómo se atreven a espiar así? – los regañó Lily, Severus estaba muy ocupado esperando que se le vaya el color de las mejillas, aunque la chica también estaba toda colorada, pero no le importaba demasiado.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! Pero si nosotros solo veníamos por aquí y ustedes todos desvergonzados... uy, que asco. – se estremeció Sirius.  
  
-Me han quitado la inocencia. – se quejó James, sobre actuando.  
  
-No exageres. – dijo la pelirroja, fastidiada por todo esto, no esperaba que sus amigos se enteren de su 'relación' de este modo y cada vez se sonrojaba un poco más. - ¿y que tiene de malo que Severus y yo seamos novios?  
  
-No tenemos ninguna objeción de que tu tengas un novio... pero ¿Blackbeak? Yiak. – le respondió Remus.  
  
-Creo que ustedes no notan que él es un gran chico, es tierno, amable, interesante---comenzó Lily.  
  
-Oh, por Dios, ¿qué clase de 'poción de amor' te dio? ¡Un lavado de estómago! Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde. – se burló James.  
  
-Cállense, solo están celosos. – dijo, finalmente Severus.  
  
-¿Celosos? ¿De qué? – le preguntó James.  
  
-De que yo tenga novia y ustedes no puedan conservar ninguna. – dijo cruelmente.  
  
-Si quisiera conservar alguna, lo haría. – lo retó Sirius.  
  
-No estamos celosos de ti, Blackbeak, solo nos sorprendió un poco. – explicó Remus, tratando de bajar los humos.  
  
-Ya, ya. – les dijo Lily – demasiadas sorpresas por hoy, deberíamos ir a la cama.  
  
-Creo que esa es una genial idea, ¿no lo creen? – les dijo Remus. James, Peter y Sirius asintieron con la cabeza, y empezaron a irse a sus habitaciones, Peter fue el único que lanzó una última mirada a Severus antes de marcharse, pero no era una mirada normal, si alguno de sus amigos lo hubieran visto en ese momento, no lo hubieran reconocido.  
  
Al siguiente día, a los chicos les dio un revuelco de estómago ver a Severus y Lily de la mano. Y al siguiente, cuando los dos formaron parejas para la clase de Pociones, hicieron explotar el caldero de Lucius Malfoy, un chico de Slytherin, para sacarse las ganas de hacer lo mismo con el caldero de Severus. Y al siguiente día, cuando solo charlaron juntos en el almuerzo, intercambiaron miradas acongojadas... ¿estaban perdiendo a su amiga?  
  
-Lily, te ayudo con... ¿y tus libros? – dijo James, que la había alcanzado en el pasillo.  
  
-Los tiene Sev, pero gracias. –James se estremeció al escuchar el apodo, 'Sev'.  
  
-Hum, ¿quieres que te acompañe al Gran Salón? Ya va a ser hora del almuerzo.  
  
-Eh, no, gracias, debo encontrarme con Sev en el primer piso. – dijo, mientras los dos seguían caminando.  
  
-Y... ¿Será que en la tarde puedes ayudarme con el trabajo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?  
  
-Ah, no puedo, quedé de hacer la tarea de Pociones con--- empezó a disculparse.  
  
-Con Severus... – terminó James lo que la chica estaba diciendo.- Siempre es Severus.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – le preguntó ante su afirmación.  
  
-¿No crees que estás pasando demasiado tiempo con él? – preguntó mirando al piso.  
  
-No seas tontito. – le dijo sonriente. – él es mi novio... se supone que debe ser así.  
  
-Bueno... si. – dijo el chico, ella tenía razón, estaban siendo egoístas, lo único que quería Lily era pasar tiempo con su nuevo 'novio', no quería decir que la estaban perdiendo... al tiempo, seguramente, Severus y ella iban a romper y todo iba a volver a la normalidad, solo tenían que darle tiempo. – pero al menos asegúrame que me ayudarás con mi tarea. – le insistió, sonriendo.  
  
-Está bien. – le aseguró. – Ya tengo que irme, nos vemos en el almuerzo.  
  
-Si, nos vemos. – se despidió, y se fue caminando hacia el Gran Salón.  
  
Había pasado un mes y, sorpresivamente para todos, Lily y Severus seguían siendo novios. Remus, Sirius, James y Peter ya se habían acostumbrado a la situación, no que les gustara mucho, pero no tenía otra opción, por suerte para ellos, el año se acabó y cada uno se retiró a su hogar.  
  
Las vacaciones pasaron rápido y el primer día de su quinto año, se recibieron con unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, hasta Severus estaba medio-sonriente, ya que veía a Lily después de tres meses (no se habían podido ver en las vacaciones porque la chica pensó que no era una buena idea decirle a sus padres que tenía novio cuando apenas tenía 15 años... sus padres eran anticuados-y muggles-). Pasaron las primeras semanas de clases contándose con detalle todo lo que habían hecho, Remus les contó sobre su viaje a Francia, Peter sobre su nueva mascota, los hermanos Black (o sea James y Sirius), que fueron los único que se habían visto en vacaciones, contaron como habían lanzado un hechizo de confusión el un centro comercial, haciendo creer a toda la gente que eran gallinas, dijeron que fue divertido escuchar como 300 personas cacareaban y hasta les llegó una lechuza del Ministerio de Magia a cada uno. Severus no contó mucho, dijo que se había quedado en casa, y Lily les contó sobre sus vacaciones familiares a España.  
  
Para tortura de todos, Severus y Lily siguieron siendo novios, aunque ese año ocurrieron cierto incidentes...  
  
-¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó a si misma la pelirroja, cuando al llegar a su cama vio un sobre junto a su almohada, Irene, una de las chicas que dormía con ella, la escuchó y se acercó a ver que era. Lily levantó el sobre, no tenía remitente.  
  
-Ábrelo. – le demandó Irene, Lily rasgó el sobre en un lado y sacó el papel que venía dentro. Estaba escrito con una letra uniforme y redonda en tinta azul oscuro.  
  
'Lily:  
  
No se como decirte esto... no tengo el valor para decírtelo de frente, es por eso que te lo escribo, ya no lo soporto más... me gustas, me gustas mucho y no soporte que estés con Severus cuando deberías estar CONMIGO. Lamento decirte esto así de pronto... entiendo si no quieres hablarme nunca más. Por favor perdóname.  
  
Te quiere:  
  
James'  
  
-¿James? – preguntó Irene, que había estado leyendo por encima del hombro de Lily.-Ah, que lindo, una carta de amor.  
  
-¿James?... – se preguntó la pelirroja.  
  
-Ah, ya me lo veía venir, deberías ver como te mira ese chico. – le dijo Irene.  
  
-¿Qué? No... si solo somos amigos... – dijo Lily, pensativa. – además... él nunca escribiría una carta, no es su forma de hacer las cosas.  
  
-Pero, está firmada por él.  
  
-Si... – Lily, volvió a leer la carta y notó otra cosa. – y él es el único que escribe con tinta azul oscuro... lo hace para molestar a los profesores que piden solo tinta negra.  
  
-Entonces SI es él. – aseguró la chica de pelo castaño.  
  
-Pero... aunque él escribiera esto... no lo escribiría así... es una carta muy...-empezó, pero no supo como terminar.  
  
-¿desesperada? –agregó Irene.  
  
-Si... demasiado desesperada, no es como él.  
  
-Así escribe una persona enamorada, Lily. – le aseguró.  
  
-Pero... no James. – dijo Lily – creo que debería contarle esto a Severus.  
  
-Ah, no, no creo que sea buena idea. – le advirtió su amiga, pero era muy tarde, Lily estaba ya dirigiéndose a la puerta, carta en mano. – Nunca escucha. – se quejó Irene.  
  
En ese mismo instante James estaba buscando todas sus cosas para comenzar a hacer su tarea. Escuchó un ruido en la puerta y se volcó, Peter estaba entrando.  
  
-Wormtail, ¿has visto mi frasquito de tinta?-le preguntó.  
  
-Ah, si, aquí está. – le dijo Peter, depositando un frasquito de tinta azul oscuro en el escritorio.  
  
-¿Para que la usaste? – le preguntó algo curioso.  
  
-Hum, nada en especial.-se encogió de hombros.  
  
Severus entró a la habitación, azotando la puerta.  
  
-Calma, Blackbeak, ¿qué te hizo la pobre puerta? – se quejó James. Severus lo miró con cara enojada.  
  
-Potter. – gruñó. -¿Cómo te atreves?  
  
-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó, Severus se acercó a él. Peter, horrorizado se apresuró a salir pro la puerta.  
  
-Como si no lo supieras. – siseó y agarró a James del cuello de su túnica.  
  
-¡Snape! – fue el turno de James gruñir ahora. - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- intentó soltarse, pero Severus era demasiado fuerte.  
  
-Si vuelves a hacer algo así- comenzó, en una voz fría.- te golpearé tanto que no podrás pararte por dos semanas. – y con esta advertencia se fue, dando un portazo. James, que estaba tirado en el suelo, se levantó y se arregló el cuello de la túnica.  
  
-Hmf, si lo único que hice fue copiarme de él el examen de Estudios Muggles.- se quejó.  
  
A partir de ese día, todos notaron la mirada de odio que recibía James de Severus, pero nadie decía nada, pues no estaban seguros que era lo que había hecho James para merecer eso, porque James, siempre hacía algo, él y Severus tenían una larga lista de peleas, casi todas ocasionadas por detalles tontos. Lily era la única que sabía el verdadero motivo y ahora se sentía culpable de haberle contado a Severus sobre la carta cuando ni siquiera estaba segura que James la había escrito, además, no entendía porqué Severus estaba haciendo tanto lío de una simple carta.  
  
-Severus...- lo llamó Peter, mientras cruzaba su habitación, asegurándose de que no haya nadie más ahí que Snape.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntó en un murmullo mientras trabajaba en un reporte.  
  
-No me gusta venir con chismes... ni nada de eso... sabes que no soy de los que se meten en problemas... ni me gusta hablar de tonterías...y realmente no quiero meterme en problemas... así que si no le dices a nadie que te dije esto que te voy a decir, sería lo mejor para los dos... y te lo agradecería--- balbuceó todo lo que pude antes de que el otro chico lo detuviera.  
  
-Ve al punto, Wormtail.-siseó.  
  
-Creo que Lily te está engañando. – soltó Peter, sin anestesia ni nada. Severus saltó de la silla.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó encarando al chico más bajo.  
  
-He visto como se miran Remus y ella... y creo que algo está pasando entre ellos... y realmente deberías notarlo... es algo muy obvio... como se miran... quiero decir... obviamente hay algo ahí... por que yo...-balbuceó.  
  
-Ya entendí, Wormtail, cállate. –le ordenó.  
  
-Tu...tu... ¿no me crees?-tartamudeó.  
  
-Si te creo... y haré algo al respecto.- le afirmó, mientras retomaba su trabajo.  
  
-Pero no le digas a nadie que yo---le pidió.  
  
-No te preocupes. – lo cortó. – no le diré a nadie que eres un pobre soplón.  
  
-Hum, gracias... creo. – dijo, y salió rápidamente de la habitación, alejándose de la escena del crimen. Y, dicho y hecho, Remus recibió esa noche la misma advertencia que James.  
  
-Severus está loco. – se dijo a si mismo Remus, mientras se sacudía las ropas luego de que Severus lo tirara bruscamente al suelo. – no recalco haber hecho nada malo. –en ese momento Peter pasó por el lugar, pero Remus no lo pudo ver ni a él, ni a la retorcida sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro.  
  
Fin del Capitulo V  
  
*ChaChaChaChannnnn* Esto está comenzando a parecer una novela de misterio... bueno, no lo es! Es un fic y se supone q debe ser gracioso y romántico! ¿dónde esta la comedia y el romanticismo? ... No lo se -_- ya llegará de nuevo a mi jajaja apenas estoy en la mitad del fic, no he llegado a la parte importante, creo q debería apresurarme, no creen?  
  
Que opinan de Peter ahora? Entienden lo q esta tratando de hacer? El proximo cap saldrá pronto, no se olviden de dejar sus preciosos reviews q agradezco tanto! =D  
  
Ah, creo q el noviazgo de Lily y Sev no durará mucho, lo siento ^_^U  
  
Irrel 


	6. Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar y todo ...

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! =D Quiero dedicar este capitulo a Cali-Chan, ya q ella me deja reviews muy largos y yo solo le dejé un review de 2 renglones en su fic, q por cierto esta genial y deberían ir a leerlo!  
  
Los Pactos  
  
Capitulo VI: Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar y todo lo que se une se tiene que separar  
  
El día después del incidente con Remus, fue uno de los días más raros, Sirius era el único que no recibía miradas de odio por parte de Severus, cosa que era muy, muy rara. Lily sentía una vibración extraña cuando el grupo se reunió ese día en el almuerzo, como si todos estuvieran listos para agarrarse a golpes.  
  
Al otro día, les tocaba clase de pociones, y, como era costumbre, los únicos que entraban con una sonrisa (o casi-sonrisa) eran Severus y Lily. Los demás merodeadores eran pésimos en esta clase y no recibían más que regaños del profesor. Además, esa clase les tocaba con Slytherin, y los únicos que se llevaban bien con ellos eran Severus y Lily. Snape tenía muchos amigos Slytherin, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy, y todos le caían pésimamente a los demás chicos de Gryffindor. Lily se llevaba relativamente bien con todas las chicas Slytherin. Aunque, no llevarse bien no implicaba que Sirius dejara sus andanzas...  
  
-Narcisa querida... - comenzó Sirius- ¿Te he dicho lo bella que estás hoy?  
  
-Como quince veces, Black. -le respondió la chica Slytherin, ignorándolo.  
  
-Es que de veras lo estás... -le dijo con una mirada inocente - ¿Me harías un favor? Necesito que alguien me acompañe a la biblioteca... y si haces lo que yo quiero, luego - agregó una mirada coqueta aquí - podemos hacer todo lo que tu quieras.  
  
-Hmf, ¡en tus sueños!- le gritó y le dio la espalda.  
  
-Tienes razón, en mis sueños SI pasa. -le dijo con una media sonrisa algo grosera.  
  
-¡Pervetido!- le respondió y tres segundos después Sirius tenía en la mejilla una gran marca roja.  
  
-Hoy no es mi día. -se dijo a si mismo, sobándose la mejilla. Y no tenía idea de cuán cierto era lo que había dicho.  
  
El profesor se tardó mucho en llegar a clases ese día, así que Remus aprovechó para salir del aula, ya que los olores que venían de los calderos lo estaban mareando.  
  
-Remus - lo llamó una voz femenina. Lupin se volcó y se encontró con una chica Gryffindor.  
  
-Ah, hola Irene - reconoció a una de las compañeras de habitación de Lily.  
  
-Hola - lo saludó - yo... estaba preocupada, ¿está James bien? No lo vi en la clase de Transformaciones.  
  
-¿James? Claro... solo se escapó de la clase, lo usual. - dijo con una mueca divertida en el rostro. James siempre evitaba la clase de Transformaciones, decía que ya sabía todo lo utilizable sobre transformarse... era un animago después de todo.  
  
-Ah, ese irresponsable - renegó la chica. - ¡y yo que estaba preocupada por él!  
  
-¿Acaso hay una razón para que estés preocupada? - le preguntó algo confundido.  
  
-Hum... si... verás...-balbuceó.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿qué pasó?  
  
-¿Prometes que no le dirás a nadie?- le preguntó acercándose a él, para que nadie que pase por el pasillo los escuchara, Remus lo prometió. - Bien... hace unos días, Lily recibió una carta, una carta de amor... - ella susurró, Remus la miró con cara de `¿Qué tiene eso que ver?' así que ella continuó. - Estaba firmada por James.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!-explotó Remus - ¿Una carta de amor? James nunca escribiría una carta de amor. - reprochó, tratando de bajar la voz lo más posible.  
  
-Si, Lily pensó lo mismo... por que la carta era... hum, deberías haberla leido. -le explicó.- Lily dijo que James no escribiría algo así...  
  
-Entonces ¿quién lo hizo?-preguntó algo confudido.  
  
-No lo sabemos... - le respondió algo apresurada, el profesor no tardaría en llegar. - el problema fue que Lily le contó a Severus sobre la carta...  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Está loca? ¡Severus mataría a James!- explotó otra vez, aunque tratando de mantener su tono de voz bajo.  
  
-¡Lo mismo pensé!- siseó. - Pero ella no me hizo caso.  
  
-Lo sé, es una cabeza dura. - la apoyó Remus.  
  
-Y solo quería saber si Severus no había matado a James o lo había golpeado... - le explicó al fin.  
  
-Ah, ahora entiendo... pero no te preocupes, Severus no lo mataría o golpería, él es más metódico, solo lo espantaría. - le dijo.  
  
-Él es raro... bueno, eso era lo que quería decirte, parece que hay alguien que quiere sacar a James del mapa o algo así... -le susurró la chica de cabello castaño claro, empezando a entrar al aula.  
  
-Si, estaré vigilando, gracias por avisar. -le agradeció.  
  
-De nada, guapo. - le respondió y entró a clases, dejando a un muy sonrojado Remus en el pasillo.  
  
Remus entró a clases cuando vio que el profesor se acercaba y tomó su lugar, que estaba junto a la pared. Pasó la mirada por Severus y recibió una mirada muy enojada, entonces recordó: No solo querían sacar a James del mapa ¡También querían sacarlo a él! Alguien había hecho que Severus se enojara con él también... y tal vez el siguiente era Sirius. O Peter.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Remus? - le preguntó James. - Tienes una mirada muy seria.  
  
-¿Ah? -dijo, saliendo de sus pensamientos - Nada, nada, solo estoy pensando. - se excusó.  
  
-Ah, con razón nunca había visto esa mirada en tu cara antes . - bromeó, riéndose de su propio chiste. Remus le dedicó una mirada aún más seria, pero él se siguió riendo.  
  
-¿De qué me perdí? - les preguntó Sirius, que se sentaba detrás de ellos.  
  
-A James haciendo gala de su inteligencia. - le explicó Remus.  
  
-Ah, entonces no me perdí de mucho. - se rió Sirius, y era el turno de James de poner una cara seria. - Bueno... tengo que ir a pedirle a Lily que me acompañe a la biblioteca -Remus vio a Peter repentinamente levantar la cabeza- ya que Narcisa no quiso hacerlo...  
  
-¿Por qué no puedes ir a la biblioteca solo por una vez en tu vida?- le preguntó James.  
  
-¿Y echar a perder mi reputación? No gracias. - le contestó.  
  
-¿Echar a perder? Tu reputación no puede estar más podrida. - se rió James.  
  
-Y me gusta como está. - le dijo con una sonrisa burlona y se fue para hablar con Lily.  
  
Remus, que había estado observando a Peter desde que tuvo esa rara reacción, lo vio escribir algo apresurado en un pedazo de papel y pasárselo a Severus, esto no era raro, ya que hablar por papelitos era una de las actividades preferidas del grupo, pero la reacción de Severus fue la extraña, él levantó la vista y posó sus ojos en Lily, que estaba en la parte trasera acomodando unos frasquitos en los estantes, una mirada disgustada se le plasmó en el rostro cuando vio a Sirius acercase a la chica, él le dijo algo al oido, Lily rió y le dijo algo mientras asentía con la cabeza, Sirius le respondió con un guiño, que era lo que siempre hacía cuando quería agradecerle algo a una chica. Severus apartó su vista, gruñó y se concentró en su caldero. Remus estaba boquiabierto, no lo podía creer... era imposible... no podía ser...  
  
-Wormtail. - el susodicho, que estaba en el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Remus.  
  
-¿Remus? -preguntó, pero antes de que pudiera hacer una pregunta más explícita, el chico más alto lo acorraló contra la pared.  
  
-¿Qué sucede contigo, Peter? -le siseó Remus al oido. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
  
-¿D-de qué hablas? -dijo, recolectando todas sus fuerzas.  
  
-¿Por qué le mandaste a Lily una carta firmada por James? ¿Por qué hiciste que Severus se enojara conmigo? ¿Qué decía ese papelito, eh? -le preguntó con un tono de voz muy disgustado, uno que Peter nunca había escuchado.  
  
-Hum... R-remus... - tartamudeó.  
  
-¡Contesta!- le ordenó.  
  
-Solo quería que Lily se fije en mi... - dijo en una voz ahogada.  
  
-Claro, ¡¿cómo no te iba a tomar en cuenta luego de que Severus nos descuartice a todos los demás?! ¡¿Ese era tu plan?!-le gritó en el oido.  
  
-Si...no... -respondió en un balbuceo. - no quería que se descuartizaran... solo quería que se peleen por un rato... siempre se amigan de todas formas...-le explicó.  
  
-Tienes razón. - dijo entre dientes - pero esa no es una excusa.  
  
-Lo siento... lo siento... de veras no quise...  
  
-Guárdate las disculpas... ahora tienes que explicarle todo a Blackbeak.-le dijo, soltándolo.  
  
-...bien. - dijo Peter con una cara disgustada.  
  
-¿No sabes donde está?-le preguntó, ya que no tenía idea de donde había ido Severus.  
  
-Debe estar persiguiendo a Padfoot... - le contestó en una vocecita. Remus le dedicó una mirada molesta.  
  
-Padfoot está en la biblioteca con Blushy, vamos. -y los dos chicos se encaminaron a encontrar a Severus.  
  
Sirius y Lily estaban charlando divertidamente mientras caminaban hacia la biblioteca, Sirius le estaba contando lo que había pasado con Narcisa esa mañana y Lily le aconsejaba que si quería una novia seriamente debería buscar a Irene.  
  
-¿Irene? ¿Esa chica de lentes que duerme en tu habitación? - le preguntó.  
  
-Si, ella es perfecta para ti, es divertida, buena, dulce, pero algo loca. -le explicó.  
  
-Hum, lo pensaré... - le dijo, pero justo cuando estaba comenzando a considerarlo, Severus se puso entre ellos y agarró del cuello de la túnica a Sirius, como cada vez que quería amenazar a alguien.  
  
-Quiero que-comenzó, hablando entre dientes y con una voz tan fría que podría congelar una vela encendida - no te le acerques. Nunca. Más.  
  
-¿Qué demonios te pasa? - preguntó, con la poca voz que pudo recaudar.  
  
-¡Se lo que intentas hacer!-le gritó en la cara.  
  
-¿De qué hablas?-le dijo, empezando a sentirse ahogado.  
  
-Alejate de ella. -le murmuró.  
  
-¡Es mi amiga! -gritó, sintiendo el agarre de Severus cada vez más débil.  
  
-¡No si yo puedo evitarlo!-lo amenazó.  
  
-¡No puedes evitarlo!-le gritó, siendo capaz al fin de liberarse. Severus se enojó ante este comentario e intentó golpearlo, pero alguien se interpuso.  
  
-¡Basta! ¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos?-era Lily.  
  
-Quedate fuera de esto, Lily-le ordenó Severus, agarrando de nuevo a Sirius.  
  
-No me ordenes que hacer. - lo regañó. -No voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados a ver como se agarran a golpes. -En ese momento Remus y Peter llegaron y vieron la gran pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo, por suerte nadie más estaba en el pasillo en ese momento.  
  
-¡Severus! - gritó Remus.  
  
-Ya llegaron todos a ver el espectáculo. - renegó Severus, soltando a Sirius, y luego se alejó del grupo.  
  
-¡No se que estaba pensando ese tonto de Severus! - gritó Sirius, arreglando su ropa.  
  
-Voy... voy a ir afuera por un momento. - les avisó y salió rápidamente hacia los terrenos del castillo. Los cuatro chicos se miraron, pero ninguno dijo nada.  
  
Al siguiente día, ninguno habló más que lo necesario, Sirius seguía enojado, Severus también, Lily parecía algo perturbada, Peter estaba avergonzado, Remus estaba muy molesto y James muy confundido, ya que no entendía el comportamiento de Severus.  
  
Al entrar a su habitación ese día, Lily encontró sobre su almohada una rosa blanca, que tenía el tallo envuelto en cinta roja. La alzó y la acercó a su mejilla para sentir sus pétalos, en ese momento su novio entró en la habitación.  
  
-Lily... - le dijo en un murmullo. La pelirroja dejó la rosa sobre su cama y se acercó a él. Severus colocó sus dos manos en ambos lados de la cara de la chica, acariciando sus mejilla, Lily, a su vez, colocó ambas manos sobre las manos del chico y las retiró suavemente.  
  
-Severus... - comenzó y luego de dar un suspiro continuó, mientras miraba el suelo. - Ya no es lo mismo...  
  
-No Lily... -le dijo, levantó el mentón de la chica, para que así estuvieran mirándose a los ojos. -Por favor...-le susurró y le dio un suave y dulce beso en los labios. -Ahora... dime que no es lo mismo.- Lily lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos negros que le gustaban tanto... él sabía que le era imposible mentirle mientras le miraba a los ojos. Entonces, sin apartar su vista de los ojos de Severus, ella murmuró.  
  
-Ya no es lo mismo.-Lily se alejó de él, agarró la rosa que le había regalado y se la devolvió en la mano.-Terminamos - Con esto, salió de la habitación, dejando a Severus solo.  
  
-Demonios... - él murmuró mientras destrozaba la rosa con una mano.  
  
Lily salió corriendo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, en el pasillo se encontró con Remus, Sirius, James y Peter, todos tenían una mirada que decía que sabían que había pasado entre Lily y Severus.  
  
-Todo esto - comenzó Lily, luchando contra las lágrimas - ¡es culpa de ustedes!- y salió corriendo hacia quien sabe donde.  
  
-Genial... ahora Lily nos odia... - se quejó Sirius. - ¡Todo esto es culpa de Severus!  
  
-No. - dijo Remus, todos voltearon a mirarlo. Peter lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. - No es culpa de nadie. -murmuró y apartir de ese momento se prometió a si mismo que nunca le contaría a nadie lo que Peter había hecho.  
  
Fin del capitulo VI  
  
Termine! Uh, q capitulo más difícil -_-U no tienen idea! Quise poner algo de `romance' entre L/S y como pueden ver no soy buena en eso ^_^U pero de veras lo intente jeeje aquí termina la `primera parte' por así decirlo, y las cosas comenzarán a moverse algo más rápido hasta llegar al sexto año, que fue donde comenzó el fic! Espero q les haya gustado... y siento no haberle dado su merecido a Peter, pero ya saben, se supone q James y Sirius confiaban mucho en él y Remus nunca se enteró de que Peter era el secret keeper (como es en español??) de James y Lily hasta q fue demasiaaaaado tarde.  
  
No se olviden de dejar reviews! Contestaré los próximos, lo prometo =)  
  
Nos leemos!  
  
Irrel 


	7. Los Pactos

Siento la espera! Pero tengo una genial excusa! Les estoy escribiendo un capitulo especial para todos esos amantes de Lily/Sev =) estará listo dentro de poco! En este capitulo, al fin se enterarán del porqué del nombre del fic! Espero que les guste!!!  
  
Los Pactos  
  
Capitulo VII: Los Pactos  
  
A partir de ese día ((vean el capitulo anterior si no se acuerdan jaja =P)) las cosas cambiaron radicalmente entre los Merodeadores. Remus no obligó a Peter a aclarar todo el asunto, decidió olvidarlo todo, pues era lo más fácil, pero luego se daría cuenta que eso fue un gran, gran error, porque aunque Remus no volvió a confiar en Peter nunca más, los demás lo veían como una persona digna de confianza y solo él sabía que algo lo carcomía por dentro. Severus no volvió a dirigirles la palabra o acercarse a ellos en lo que fuera posible, hasta se cambió de habitación, y no fue hasta el próximo año que se dieron cuenta que habían perdido a un gran amigo. Lily se la pasaba cabizbaja y distraída, tampoco les hablaba, ella decía estar enojada con ellos, pero en realidad estaba enojada consigo misma. Peter se sentía responsable por todo el problema, pero no lo demostraba por fuera, solo lo guardaba dentro y lo escondió tanto tiempo que llegó a pensar que fue la culpa de los demás. James, tan confundido como siempre, se limitó a sentir profundamente la perdida de Lily, empezó a notar el espacio vacío que había en la mesa del Comedor donde ella usualmente se sentaba, empezó a extrañar su risa, sus ojos, su voz y hasta sus gritos. Sirius era el más conciente del gran problema que tenían, aunque no sabía la causa... pero se ocupó en tratar de sacar a James de su tan extraña depresión.  
  
Estaban en la clase de Encantamientos, James, Sirius, Peter y Remus sentados juntos, mientras que Severus y Lily se sentaban al extremo opuesto, aunque no cerca el uno del otro.  
  
-¿Alguien se ofrece voluntario para leer el trabajo de investigación que les pedí?-preguntó el profesor, esperando que alguien se atreva a hablar, pero un silencio sepulcral llenó el aula. -¿Nadie? – volvió a preguntar y luego de unos segundos una voz respondió de uno de los asientos de atrás.  
  
-Black. –dijo la voz.  
  
-Genial idea, veamos Señor Black, ¿qué dice su reporte? – Sirius miró al profesor con cara sorprendida, pero no solo por lo que acababa de decir, sino porque había reconocido esa voz como la de Lily ¡Que golpe tan bajo! Ella sabía que él NUNCA hacía la tarea de Encantamientos.  
  
-...hum...- murmuró, entonces sintió que le pasaban algo por debajo del banco, Remus le estaba pasando un pergamino donde estaba la tarea. –Oh, aquí está –dijo pretendiendo haber estado buscando su tarea y luego de dedicarle una mirada muy enfadada a Lily comenzó a leer.  
  
-¡Vieron lo que Lily me hizo! – se quejó Sirius a sus amigos cuando salieron del aula.  
  
-Yo si lo ví – dijo James- o más bien lo oí. Y me pareció muy comprensible. –la defendió.  
  
-¿Comprensible? ¡Yo no le hice nada! –se quejó su mejor amigo.  
  
-Pero ella está enojada con nosotros—la defendió de nuevo.  
  
-Pero está enojada sin razón, no es nuestra culpa que Severus se haya vuelto loco. –dijo Sirius, Remus miró de reojo a Peter, Peter estaba muy ocupado buscando algo en su mochila.  
  
-Creo que lo que hizo Lily está mal – dijo Remus – deberíamos hablar con--- pero Sirius lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera dar su sabio consejo.  
  
-Ya verá... – dijo, pensando en voz alta. – Ya verá lo que es meterse con 'Black el destripador'- James lo miró inquieto, no había usado ese apodo desde el segundo año... y ahora estaba muy preocupado por la chica.  
  
En ese entonces el año estaba apunto de terminar y los examenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. El primero que tuvieron fue el de Transformaciones, y Sirius creyó que sería su oportunidad de vengarse de ella.  
  
-Transforme esta cuchara en una mariposa. –fueron las instrucciones de la profesora. Lily lanzó un suspiro de concentración y comenzó a hacer transformar la cuchara, pero algo salió mal... la cuchara se transformó en un horrible ratón. Los gritos de la profesora le aseguraron que no tendría la mayor calificación en esa materia, y luego de ayudarla a deshacerse del ratón se preguntó que había hecho mal, en ese momento vió a Sirius, llevaba una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, que se transformó en una triunfante luego de guiñarle el ojo. La cara de la chica se incendió de rabia, ¡ya se las pagaría!  
  
Lily le respondió lanzando un hechizo para que los 4 chicos, no solo Sirius, olvidaran todo lo que sabían acerca de los Estudios Muggles, eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para todos, y le devolvieron la 'bromita' echando ingredientes 'extras' a la posión de su examen final de Posiones, haciendo que le crecieran unas feas orejas de elefante a la chica cuando llegó el tiempo de probarla. Su respuesta fue muy simple, hechizó los anteojos de James para que se pusieron negros en los momentos más importantes del partido final de Quidditch, logrando que Slytherin ganara el campeonato. Eso fue la gota que no solo rebalsó del vaso, sino que hizo un maremoto.  
  
-¡¡PERDIMOS!! –gritó James por quichicienta vez.  
  
-¡Ya te oímos, Prongs! – le respondió Sirius –Y vimos el partido también. Lo que no me quedó claro fue ¡¿ESTAS CIEGO O QUERIAS QUE LOS SLYTHERIN GANARAN, EH?!- dijo explotando.  
  
-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Lily, ella fue! – gritó olvidando toda la compasión que había tenido por ella... NADIE pero NADIE se mete con un partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. – ¡hechizó mis anteojos!  
  
-...¿Qué? – preguntó Remus sin poder creerlo. - ..pero... ¡Gryffindor... es su casa!  
  
-¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Hacer perder a Gryffindor!- empezó a gritar Sirius, junto con otras  
  
barbaridades mientras pateaba la pata de su cama.  
  
-... Tenemos que vengarnos. –dijo James sin pensarlo dos veces, le parecía lo más lógico.  
  
-Si. – apoyó la moción Sirius. – ya viene el examen de Encantamientos...- empezó a planear su plan, pero Remus lo contradijo.  
  
-No. Tenemos que pensar primero.  
  
-¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo, tontito?- le dijo Sirius, dedicándole una media-sonrisa. ((Waaaa, de pronto me dio ganas de escribir un Slash... hum, de vuelta a la historia!))  
  
-¡Pensar con la parte no-podrida de su cerebro! – les dijo.  
  
-Wow, ¿eso existe? – bromeó James.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar con ella... si esto va más lejos podríamos llegar a perder el año.- James y Sirius asintieron, ya habían fallado todos sus examenes hasta ahora, y Lily también.  
  
-¿Y si no quiere hablar...? – preguntó James, de pronto preocupado de si embarrarían el problema más de lo que estaba.  
  
-Creanme, si querrá hablar. – les aseguró Remus y los últimos Merodeadores que quedaban fueron en busca de Lily. ((Peter también va con ellos, solo que no me gusta ponerlo en la conversación!))  
  
-Lily. – llamaron los cuatro a la vez, la chica estaba sentada en el patio del castillo.  
  
-¿A vengarse tan pronto? – dijo con voz fría.  
  
-No venimos a vengarnos. –dijo Sirius. Ella lo miró con odio y sin cambiar su tono de voz les dijo.  
  
-No tengo ganas de hablar con ustedes... –y les dio la espalda, pero James la agarró del brazo e hizo que se diera la vuelta.  
  
-No deberíamos seguir con esto...-dijo.  
  
-¿Rindiéndose tan pronto? – les preguntó con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.  
  
-Si por nosotros fuera estarías expulsada de este colegio con un chasquido de dedos. –se defendió Sirius. – Pero eres nuestra amiga... – murmuró- y te queremos mucho.  
  
-P-pero... – ella balbuceó, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. – ustedes tienen la culpa... de... Severus...  
  
-Sabes que no es cierto... –le dijo Remus. Y si no fuera que las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta hubiera delatado a Peter.  
  
-... entonces... ¿fue mi culpa...?- preguntó, más para si misma.  
  
-¡No! – le dijo James.- No fue tu culpa...  
  
-No debí haberme enojado con ustedes. –sollozó, se sentía muy mal por haberles hecho todas esas cosas. – perdónenme.- murmuró y se abrazó del amigo que más cerca tenía, que era James, él sintió una patada muy fuerte en el estómago y se olvidó de todo lo que estaba pasando por un momento.  
  
-Perdónanos tú a nosotros. – le pidió Sirius, y le revolvió la cabellera de forma amigable. Ella se separó de James y se secó las pocas lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos.  
  
-Es bueno ser su amiga de nuevo. – les dijo la pelirroja.  
  
-Es bueno poder llamarte Blushy de nuevo.-Se burló Sirius.  
  
-Ya hablaremos sobre eso... – dijo ella fingiendo estar molesta.  
  
-Espero que no nos peleemos nunca más. – dijo Remus, sonriendo a Lily.  
  
-Si, hagamos un pacto, nunca nos pelearemos, nunca. – les dijo, pasando sus ojos por los de ellos.  
  
-Eso será algo difícil. – se quejó Sirius.  
  
-Tienes razón, ustedes pelean cada minuto. – les reprochó ella.  
  
-Mejor, hagamos un pacto de que nunca más nos arruinaremos los examenes. – dijo Sirius.  
  
-¡O los partidos de Quidditch!- agregó James. Y Todos asintieron de inmediato, les había dolido mucho haber fallado los examenes y sobretodo haber perdido el partido, especialmente a Lily que había causado eso.  
  
-Ahora cuando estemos molestos solo nos jugaremos bromas inofensivas.- Remus dijo y a todos ellos les pareció una genial idea.-Y... un pacto más. –agregó.- Nadie de este grupo puede enamorarse de algún otro miembro del grupo. ¡El amor es muy complicado! Después de todo este asunto comenzó con el amorío Lily/Severus.- Sirius, Remus y Lily aceptaron riendo. Peter solo miró al suelo. Y James... James solo estaba pensando que ya era demasiado tarde, estaba enamorado de Lily Evans.  
  
-Ah, como antes estabamos peleados no quería mostrarles esto... pero como ya no hay peleas de por medio. – dijo Lily, sacando a James de sus pensamientos. -¿Quieren ver mi transformación?  
  
-¿Ya puedes hacerlo? – dijo Sirius emocionado.-¡tenemos que verlo! Después de todos somos tus profesores.  
  
-Y verán que no soy mala alumna – dijo la chica. Se apartó unos pasos de ellos, tomó aire y se concentró, entonces empezó a cambiar y una luz rojo la rodeó, luego de un parpadeo, delante de los cuatro chicos ya no se encontraba la Lily de siempre... un hermoso, rojo, amarillo y brillante fénix ocupaba su lugar.  
  
1 Final del Capitulo VII  
  
¿Qué les parece? =) realmente espero que les haya gustado!!! Pensaba dejarlo sin la transformación de Lily... pero tenía que escribirla!!! Cool, eh? Jajaja  
  
Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado en tan largo tiempo de espera!!! Un saludo especial a la chica que dejó un review en ingles! Yo leo en ingles todo el tiempo, pero no puedo escribir en ingles =P creo que me falta practica jejeje dejen review!!!! Estoy feliz por haber terminado este capitulo yujuuuu ya comienza la parte J/L , pero pronto llegará el capitulo especial acerca de L/S =D  
  
Irrel 


	8. My little wild little one

Siento haberlos hecho esperar! El colegio me esta matando! T_T y no me sale nada romántico o gracioso para este capitulo -_- pero aquí esta:  
  
Los pactos Capitulo 8: My little wild little one  
  
Ese año terminó sin más complicaciones, excepto la confusión que se estaba armando en la cabeza de James, pero nadie más estaba al tanto de eso. Al llegar al colegio el año siguiente, su sexto año, les llamó la atención al no ver a su Severus en la mesa de Gryffindor sino parado al lado del Director. Dumbledore se levantó he indicó a todos que se callaran para iniciar el sorteo de las casas. El sorteo estuvo bien, unos 10 chicos fueron a la mesa de Gryfindor, pero justo cuando creyeron que el sorteo había terminado, Dumbledore volvió ha hablar.  
  
-Esta noche presenciarán algo que hace años no había ocurrido en Hogwarts. Un estudiante será sorteado por segunda vez. -se escucharon algunos sonidos de admiración por parte de los estudiantes- Severus Snape, por favor toma asiento. - Ninguno de los Merodeadores podía creer a sus ojos u oidos. Le colocaron el sombrero en la cabeza, y este empezó a sortearlo de nuevo, al menos tres minutos pasaron en los que toda la sala estuvo en perfecto silencio, esperando para escuchar la casa que le tocaría a Snape. Muchos creían que le tocaría de nuevo Gryfindor, les parecía algo absurdo cambiar de casa en el sexto año... cambiar de casa era algo que simplemente no se les había pasado por la cabeza, ¿acaso se podía equivocar el sombrero seleccionador? Entonces escucharon un murmullo proveniente del sombrero, todos agudizaron en oido, no habían podido escuchar bien. - Repite la casa de nuevo, por favor. - le pidió Dumbledore, que tampoco había escuchado bien. -Slytherin... - repitió el sombrero, con un escalofriante dejo de decepción en su voz. El sombrero fue retirado de su cabeza y Severus caminó hacia su nuevo mesa sin expresión alguna en su cara, mientras todos los estudiantes lo seguían con los ojos. Los ojos verdes de Lily derramaron dos pequeñas lagrimas, pero nadie las vio pues se las secó inmediatamente, estaba decepcionada. -Quiero aclarar algunas dudas, pues sé que las tienen -dijo Dumbledore. - No, el sombrero nunca se equivoca, pero una persona puede cambiar en los siete años de colegio, cambiar hasta llegar a ser una persona diferente de cuando entró. - todos los alumnos lo miraban atentamente. - Pero recuerden que no todos los cambios son malos.- dijo y sonrió, mirando hacia Severus, él nuevamente no demostró ninguna emoción.  
  
Los Merodeadores llegaron a la sala común de Gryffinor arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza y estómagos revueltos, habían perdido a Severus, de veras lo habían perdido.  
  
Pasaban los días y ellos ni siquiera veían a Severus en los cambios de hora, la única vez que se topaban con él era en pociones, pero él no les hablaba, no los miraba... no... nada.  
  
La verdad, lo extrañaban, él era el cerebro de las operaciones, sin él nada sería igual, una parte de Los Merodeadores estaba perdida, tal vez para siempre, no lo sabian...  
  
*********Volviendo (al fin) a la realidad...((a ver si se acuerdan que pasó en el capitulo 1 jajaj))*********  
  
James se levantó de la cama, un tanto mareado por tantos recuerdos, los otros chicos ya estaban abajo, probablemente desayunando, pero Prongs decidió tomarse su tiempo. ¿Cómo había comenzado todo esto? Había preguntado Remus... todo este lío había comenzado con los pactos... pero los pactos se habían hecho a consecuencia de... James sacudió su cabeza, evitando quedar nuevamente atrapado en uno de esos 'flashbacks'.  
  
El pacto de jugarse solo bromas inofensivas cuando estaban molestos había dado inicio a una muy divertida tradición Merodeadora... el día de los inocentes era revivido prácticamente todos los días. Desde el inicio del sexto año, luego de enterarse de que Severus se había cambiado a Slytherin, Sirius decidió 'subirles los ánimos' hechizando los zapatos de todos (excepto de él, claro) para que no dejaran de bailar. ¿El resultado? Una ola de contraataques. Ahora se pasaban los días pensando en como jugarse bromas los unos a los otros. Lily era la más activa y creativa de todos, ya que tenía como respaldo un montón de cosas muggles -endemoniadas, agregaría Sirius- que ellos no habían visto en su vida.  
  
Y el segundo pacto, el causante de los dilemas de James, había evolucionado hasta ser parte inquebrantable del Código de Los Merodeadores, la cual decía así: 'Todo miembro de dicha sociedad (Los Merodeadores) tiene terminantemente prohibido enamorarse y/o salir en citas formales con otros miembros de la sociedad, por ende también está prohibido besarse y/o expresar muestras de afecto más allá de pura simpatía y/o cariño fraternal (con excepciones como penitencias, por ejemplo -Ver Art. 356). Toda violación a este inciso será castigada por los Miembros de la Sociedad antes mencionada -excluido el acusado/a.'  
  
Cada palabra era una patada en el estómago para James, ese pacto, en palabras más simples, prohibía a Lily enamorarse de cualquiera de los chicos y prohibía a los chicos enamorarse de ella (si pensamos con una mente libre de ideas yaoi, claro...) pero él estaba enamorado de Lily Evans y no sabía como suprimir ese sentimiento. Se había sentido atraído por muchas chicas, si, muchas... y había tenido muchas novias (aunque no tantas como Sirius) pero lo que sentía por Lily lo sentía en el corazón y no en... otras partes...  
  
¿Tenía que conformarse con ser su amigo?...'parece que sí' le decía su cerebro, 'no te rindas' le decía su corazón.  
  
Pero ¿qué sentía Lily? Probablemente solo amistad... y que tal si no... que tal si ella también sentía algo por él... y que tal si ella también lo amaba y no decía nada por culpa de ese tonto pacto.... y que tal si...  
  
-¡Prongs! - Sirius lo sacudió por los hombros.- ¿Qué te pasa? Tenías una cara de boludo increíble... ((perdonen el vocabulario jaajaj)) -Ah, nada, estaba pensando, jeje.- rió James nervioso, no le gustaba mentirle a su mejor amigo. -Ah, espero que no sea nada grave. -se ríe.- Ya te perdiste el desayuno, cornudo, si no vengo por ti seguro que no bajas a Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.- James asintió y salió con Padfoot de la Sala Común de Gryffindor hacia clases. Una vez allí todos los Merodeadores se sentaron juntos, y pasó algo que James había estado evitando hace casi 6 meses, Lily se sentó junto a él... James no pudo evitar mirarla embobadamente, sus ojos verdes iluminaban casi todo el salón, sus largos cabello rojos como fuego y brillantes como seda, todo su cuerpo emanaba una energía electrizante que... "¿Cuándo me volví tan cursi?!" pensó James.  
  
-Prongs! ¿Qué te pasa? Estás todo rojo.- era Lily, su voz suave y melodiosa... "Ya basta!" pensó él de nuevo. -Jeje- rió James nerviosamente - no es nada. -Yo creo que estás raro - dijo Sirius. Remus asintió. Peter estaba callado, hundido en sus propias preocupaciones, como siempre... -¿No tendrás fiebre? - le preguntó Lily, colocando una mano delicadamente en su frente, lo que causó a James sonrojarse aún más. Él se levantó bruscamente, sorprendiendo a todos, en especial al profesor. -¿Señor Potter? - dijo el susodicho con disgusto y sorpresa en su voz. -Yo... tengo que irme... - dijo y salió corriendo del salón.  
  
"No se supone que tiene que ser así..." pensaba "¿Tendré miedo de que su mano toque mi mano el resto de mi vida?" atravesó todo el castillo hasta llegar a su habitación y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió bajo las sábanas de su cama. "Tengo que pretender que estoy enfermo después de todo..."  
  
-James...- el antes mencionado chico dio un salto que lo dejó sentado en la cama.- lo siento, estabas dormido... -No te preocupes, Blushy. - dijo él algo mareado, ¿cuánto había dormido? -Ya es hora del almuerzo, solo vine para avisarte... ¿no tienes hambre?- él solo negó con la cabeza... no se sentía bien, su corazón estaba palpitando a mil por hora y Lily sentada en SU cama NO estaba ayudando. -¿seguro? - le preguntó, él asintió con la cabeza. -No te ves muy bien...- él frunció el ceño, no era tiempo de que se preocupara, ¡tenía que irse de una vez! Sintió su mano en la frente de nuevo. -Creo que tienes un poco de fiebre... ¿te duele la garganta? - él negó rápidamente. - ¿entonces por qué no hablas?- le preguntó algo enfadada. -Porque...- dijo James pero inmediatamente apretó los labios fuertemente. -¿Por qué? - le insistió la pelirroja, acercándose aún más a él. -Por que... tengo miedo de...- él comenzó, y antes de que pudiera terminar de decir 'tengo miedo de besarte' sus labios ya estaban a milímetros de los de ella.  
  
Final del capitulo 8  
  
Buen final? Mal final? Me tardé mucho? Les gustó? Severus - el perverso- aparecerá en el próximo cap! Y ya viene el gran final (q va a estar genial... ñeee, ni se crean) review pleaseh!!!! 


	9. El destino y castillos de arena

Con que les gustó el final del anterior capitulo jaja saben... yo escribí un fic(de Dragon ball) y uno de los capitulo terminaba exactamente así... pero nunca puse el capitulo siguiente jeje ^_^U pero no les haré eso a ustedes! Así que aquí la continuación... y por cierto, adoro sus reviews! Este fic no habria llegado ni a la mitad si no fuera por ustedes! 

Los Pactos

Capitulo 9: El destino y castillos de arena

-Por que... tengo miedo de...- él comenzó, y antes de que pudiera terminar de decir 'tengo miedo de besarte' sus labios ya estaban a milímetros de los de ella.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!-la pregunta sacó a James de su concentración... habían faltado milímetros... ¡habían faltado milímetros! "¡¿Qué estaba pensando?!". Lily lo miraba con tal expresión de sorpresa y horror que solo quería meterse debajo de una piedra.

-Estaba tratando de besarte...- dijo él, tratando de ocultar que se sentía estúpido por hacerlo.

-¡Eso es obvio!- le gritó ella, que por cierto, estaba toda sonrojada de bochorno, furia y confusión. – Pero ¡¿por qué?!

-Pues...por... que-e – Tartamudeó el chico un rato.

-Oh! ¡No voy a quedarme a escuchar tus tontas excusas!- refunfuñó la pelirroja y salió disparada de la habitación.

"Ahora si que estoy en problemas" penso James. 

James no almorzo ese dia, se quedo en su habitacion, pensando en lo que habia hecho. Habia tratado de besarla. Ya podia ver las caras de sus amigos cuando se enteren... "van a estar MUY enojados." Penso. Quien los manda a hacer tan estupido pacto despues de todo? James sacude su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el pacto, fue hecho por una razon, para que no vuelva a pasar lo que sucedió con... Severus. Amor y amistad no se pueden mezclar.. cierto? 

Esa noche, cuando los Merodeadores llegaron a la habitacion, James ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Al dia siguiente Prongs se levanto muy temprano, y bajo a tomar desayuno, no queria encontrarse con su amigos... o examigos, todavia, preferia encontrarse con ellos en clase, despues de todo lo pueden hacer una escena en medio de la clase... aunque no estaba muy seguro de eso...

Lo castigarian o simplemente lo reprenderian? Y que tal si lo botaban de Los Merodeadores? No... no podian hacer eso! El era parte importante de la sociedad! Sirius entenderia... el siempre entendia... James tomo una bocanada de aire, preparandose para entrar a clase y encontrarse con la mirada desaprobadora de sus amigos...

-Prongs!- James sintio un escalofrio, era Sirius. –Prongs! Es tarde, apresurate a sentarte antes de que llegue el Profesor! O es que quieres pasar la tarde en detencion? – Sirius le hablaba en un susurro lo bastante audible como para llegar hasta la puerta, donde James se encontraba clavado al suelo. No habian caras desamigables, solo risas y sonrisas, excepto en la cara de Lily, claro, ella estaba muy ocupada buscando algo en su libro.

"No les dijo... Lily no me delato."

-Lily! – la pelirroja se detuvo inmediatamente. – espera!- y se dio la vuelta, sabiendo exactamente quien la estaba llamando.

-Hola James.- el chico estaba  rojo y traspirando, como si hubiera corrido todo el castillo para encontrarla- y talvez era cierto, despues de todo no podia usar el Mapa de los Merodeadores sin el permido de los demas, y ellos harian muchas preguntas, asi que se habia ahorrado la molestia y decidio buscala a pie; ahora se arrepentia, el castillo era enorme!

-Lily- dijo al fin, cuando recupero su aliento.

-Si?- pregunto la chica algo impaciente e incomoda, lo ultimo que queria hacer ahora era hablar con el chico –uno de sus mejores amigos- que habia tratado de besarla, no podia evitar sentir algo raro en el estomago.

-No les dijiste?- pregunto James, todavia sin poder creerlo.

-No...- le contesto ella, sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse.

-Por que? – le susurro, empezando a sonrojarse tambien.

-Por que tendria que delatarte?- le dijo ella, sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Por que no?

-Y por que si?- El levanto los ojos del suelo, y por fin sus ojos encontraron. James se dio cuenta que los ojos de su amiga eran mas verdes de lo que recordaba.-Mira, no creo que sea una gran cosa... trataste de besarme, eso es todo! Estabas con fiebre despues de todo- ella rio un poco, pero solo parecia una risa nerviosa. "No, no estaba con fiebre" penso James. "ni siquiera estaba enfermo... eres tu, tu eres la que me hace sentir asi..." 

-Tienes razon... no es gran cosa – el rio tan bien, una risa tan falsa como la de Lily. Ambos se miraron por un tiempo, en un silencio que decia que **si **era gran cosa, sintiendose com actores forzados a interpretar el papel de amigos... solo amigos.

-Nos vemos, James, tengo que ir a clase... – y antes de que el pudiera despedirse, ella ya habia recorrido la mitad del pasillo.

Esa noche James no pudo dormir, seguia pensando si lo que habia sentido al hablar con Lily era verdad o si era una ilusion, si era verdad que ella creia que sus sentimientos no eran algo causado por la 'fiebre', si era verdad que ella no lo habia delatado por algo mas que amistad... 

James se levanto de la cama bruscamente, enojado con todo, la cama, las sabanas, la cubrecama, las paredes, las ventanas y sus amigos durmiendo placidamente en las otras camas, y sin importarle que fueran las 3 de la mañana, salio de la habitacion, dirigiendose a su lugar favorito para pensar.

Al llegar a la habitacion todo estaba oscuro, lo unicos rayos de luz venian de la abertura detrás de una gargola que James acababa de abrir para entrar, era una habitacion secreta, completamente vacia con excepsion de algo...

-El espejo- dijo el en voz alta, disfrutando del sonido de su voz resonando en las paredes.

Se acerco lentamente, la ultima vez que habia estado aquí lo que vio en el espejo fue a si mismo como capitan del equipo de Quidditch, y ahora que era el capitan, que veria?

Apenas algo aparecio en el espejo, James salto, sorprendido, y miro a su lado, no habia nadie ahí... pero en el espejo alguien estaba a su lado y le sonreia, una pelirroja que conocia muy bien, Lily...

James se quedo mirando el reflejo magico del espejo por unos minutos... o tal vez mas, no estaba seguro, pero no queria moverse de ahí todavia, la presencia de Lily lo calmaba un poco, presencia? Era un reflejo! El chico se movio un paso para atrás, perturbado, como despertando de un sueño, y se dio cuenta que el espejo se estaba comportando en forma extraña, era como si estuviera... brillando?

-Al espejo le encanta reflejar a los corazones enamorados, por eso brilla- escuchar esa voz salir de la nada casi le da un ataque al corazon, pero  al escuchar esa risa tranquila se dio cuenta de quien era antes de que la figura saliera de entre las sombras.

-Profesor Dumbledore... puedo explicarlo... yo... se que no deberia estar aquí...- Dumbledore solo rio un poco mas.

-No te preocupes, James. Sera nuestro secreto.

-Gra-gracias-Balbuceo el sin poder creer de la que se salvo.

Dumbledore se acerco al espejo, mirando a James por el rabillo del ojo.

-Lily Evans- eso causo a James sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

-Creo que es tarde (o temprano) asi que debo irme – James se disculpo con una sonrisa forzada, y se dirigio al pasadizo por donde habia entrado, pero antes de que pudiera irse, escucho la voz de Dumbledores de nuevo.

-No te rindas, James.

-Que?- pregunto el sin poder entender.

-Si la dejas ir te arrepentiras todo tu vida.

-Pero... no puedo... no debo...

-Ellos entenderan, para que son los amigos? Despues de todo... nadie debe intervenir con los asuntos de destino. –James se quedo paralizado unos momentos, preguntandose com Dumbledore sabia todo eso....

-Gracias- fue lo unico que se le ocurrio decir antes de ir a su habitacion, ya se habia decidido.

-Ahí va mi granito de arena – dijo Dumbledore para si mismo- dicen que de granos de arena se forman playas. – el anciano se encogio de hombros y rio un poco mas, mientras dejaba solo al espejo, por unos años mas.

Al dia siguiente-o mejor dicho ese mismo dia, habian sido las 4 de la mañana cuando James habia llegado a su habitacion- James estaba decidido a aclarar las cosas con Lily, no estaba seguro si lo iba a tomar en serio, pero seria mejor que callarse... cierto? James forzo una bocanada de aire por su garganta seca, no era hora de echarse para atrás.

Esta vez la alcanzo en el pasillo, justo antes del almuerzo, ahorrandose la busqueda por todo el castillo.

-Lily!- la chica se detuvo, reviviendo la escena del dia anterior.

-James...- fue lo unico  que ella dijo, inconcientemente agarrando unos pocos cabellos rebeldes y poniendolos detrás de su oreja. Era como si supiera lo que el venia a decir. Caminaron juntos hacia un lugar menos concurrido, sin pronunciar palabra.

-Lily... mira.... lo que te quiero decir- James se llevo la mano a su cabello, peinandolo con su dedos, tarea inutil, ya que su cabello adquirio inmediatamente la misma forma despeinada. Lily lo miraba pacientemente. – Si es gran cosa, Lily! No pude evitar besarte, y no voy a poder evitarlo de nuevo! Por que yo...-Antes de que el pudiera decir lo que sentia, se dio cuenta de que no importaba, ella lo sabia... era por eso que ella lo estaba besando, sin importarle si terminaba de decir su discurso o no. James disfruto esos cinco segundos mas que las victorias en los partido de Quidditch que podia recordar o lo otros besos que habia dado o habia recibido... pero duro poco.

-No, no puedo... – fue lo que ella dijo cuando termino bruscamente ese beso. Aun sostenia la cara de su amigo con las dos manos. Ambos sonrojados.

-No entiendo... – si, esas dos palabras explicaban bien com se sentia James en ese momento.

-No quiero traicionar a nadie, James, no puedo hacerlo...

-Ellos van a entender! Son nuestro amigos... – murmuro el, tratando de convencerse a si mismo tambien.

-No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que paso con Severus... – dijo con una voz apenas audible. 

-Esto es diferente, Lily... – tenia planeado un par de insultos para su ex-amigo, pero no los dijo, por que sabia que ella lo habia querido mucho, cosa que el no entendia 'Severus...yiak!'. Asi que trato de explicar lo que sentia en otras palabras... esto era diferente porque...-Esto...

_-Es el destino_.-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento... – y despues de decir esas palabras, ella acaricio las mejillas sonrojadas de James y se fue.

***

"Severus:

El sabado en la noche estare junto al pasadizo secreto para llegar a Hogsmeade (ya sabes cual). Tengo que hablar contigo, te estare esperando al anochecer.

Nos vemos en el sauce.

Siempre pensando en ti:

Lily."

Severus arrugo en su puño la carta recien leida. Sabia muy bien quien la habia escrito, y por supuesto que no habia sido Lily. Sirius iba a pagar por su pequeña broma... Ja, esto ayudaba mucho a sus futuros planes...

***

Luego de la conversacion entre Lily y James, fue como si los dos hubieran acordado no hablar del asunto. Podian fingir muy bien, sin llamar la atencion de sus amigos, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de las muy largas miradas, muy largos apretones de mano, la manera de sentarse tan cerca, las sonrisas muy tristes y los ojos muy distantes. Era como si estuvieran juntos en su pequeño mundo, un secreto, los dos se querian, pero un pequeño mundo separado y muy grande para los dos, no podian estar juntos, no DEBIAN estar juntos... 

Peter nunca se daria cuenta del pequeño cambio, estaba muy ocupado tratando de estar silencioso, pensando en como pagar a Remus por su favor... aunque, pensandolo bien, habia hecho el algun mal? Fue una estupida carta despues de todo, Remus estaba exagerando... Y ahora James parecia mas ocupado en otras cosas, y Sirius tambien... y ya no tenia a Severus para ocultarse detrás, pretendiendo ser el callado e intelectual, tratando de ocultar su torpeza dentras de la silueta negra del mas callado del grupo. Antes, Severus habia sido el marginado... ahora ese lugar lo tenia el, Peter. 

Remus nunca se daria cuenta, tampoco. Siempre se ponia mas nervioso de lo normal en esta epoca del mes –'como les pasa a las mujeres' opinaria Sirius. El proximo sabado era la luna llena. Nadie entiende lo que es esperar todos los meses por estos... es vergonzoso, pero preocupante tambien... solo me alegro de tener cuatro amigos para ayudarme... no, tres, sin Severus somos solo tres... pero mas Lily somos cuatro de nuevo... asi que cuatro. Cuatro amigos.

Sirius si se habria dado cuenta, despues de todo James y el eran compañeros, cuates, compinches, paisanos, hermanos! –ok, me emocione ahí... pero es la verdad, James es como mi hermano. El se habria dado cuenta de que James no estaba participando en su ultima-super-emocionante-anti-fallas-broma-del-AÑO! Seria arriesgado, si... pero valia la pena...

-Que hiciste que?! – esa fue la reaccion de James! Que poca gratitud, y a este que le pasa?

-Le mande una carta firmada por Lily a Severus para que vaya al Sauce boxeador el Sabado por la noche! Duh, es que no estas oyendo bien?- dijo Sirius relativamente fuerte al oido de su amigo.

-Eso es muy peligroso! – Ni James podia creer lo que el acababa de decir... pero era cierto, el sabado habria luna llena, si Severus iba esa noche sin transformacion, Remus podria atacarlo.

-Claro que no, apenas salga del castillo se dara cuenta que es luna llena y se sentira como un estupido. No ves la logica en este sofisticado plan? 

-Pregunta retorica?

-No.

-Esa era una pregunta retorica...

-Oh, callate! –dijo Sirius, pero no en un tono ofensivo, solo queria volver al asunto. – De todas formas yo estare transformado y tu tambien, podremos retener a Remus si Severus llega muy cerca...

-... Si, tienes razon. –asintio James... no podia evitar sentir que seria divertido de ver...

-Asi me gusta!

***

Asi que ahí estaban, sabado por la noche, el viento frio de invierno metiendose bajo las ropas, era temprano todavia, el sol estaba a punto de esconderse, James y Sirius salian del castillo, Remus ya estaba en el Sauce, -el era el mas precavido de todos. Lily los alcanzaria en unos minutos mas.

Pero el problema empezo cuando estaban a unos metros del Sauce, el sol estaba ya casi oculto, el cielo no era mas que una gran masa negra en un lado y naranja en otro lado, la luna empezaba a notarse... y fue entonces cuando James noto a alguien peligrosamente cerca del arbol donde Remus se encontraba. Era Severus.

-Sirius! Severus ya esta en el Sauce! – Sirius miro hacia donde Remus se encontraba, era verdad, Severus estaba muy tranquilo, mirando la transformacion de Remus de hombre a lobo. Pero ninguno de los dos noto que Snape traia una maquina extraña en la mano... y la estaba apuntando a Remus...

***

La transformacion estaba completa. Severus sonrio malignamente para si, el lo tenia todo grabado. Desde el momento que pelo comenzo a salir de su espalda hasta que ya tenia que sostenerse en cuatro patas. Con esta demostracion de la... horrible 'enfermedad' Lupin sufria, todo el colegio se enteraria, todos los padres, preocupados por sus hijos, molestarian a Dumbledore hasta que Lupin fuera expulsado, y con esto, tambien los otros Merodeadores serian interrogados, todo saldria a la luz, todo. El mundo se enteraria de los cinco animagos sin licensia que escondieron a un hombrelobo en su estupido circulo por tanto tiempo, arriesgando la vida de tantos estudiantes... y con suerte expulsarian a Dumbledore tambien... Severus sabia que no habia nada que haria al Lord mas feliz... Severus habia pasado su prueba, despues de esto, el seria un mortifago.

Pero habia algo que habia olvidado, el terrible panico que viene al estar frente a frente con un hombrelobo completamente transformado, el panico que te congela en tu lugar, porque sabes, muy dentro de ti, que si te mueves... un destino peor que la muerte te estaria esperando.

Que habia salido mal?... habia pensado demasiado en tu victoria antes de tenerla... habia olvidado que la parte importante era como salir vivo.

***

Antes de que James pudiera pensarlo dos veces –y de haberlo hecho, era seguro que hubiera decido quedarse quietito en su lugar- el estaba parado entre Remus, ahora completamente lobo, y Severus. 

-Que demonios estas haciendo?- fue lo primero que dijo Snape.

-Tratando de salvarte! – murmuro el exasperado. Uno hubiera esperado algo de gratitud para la persona parada entre ti y un hombrelobo.

-No se necesito que me salven! – le murmuro Severus. – tenia todo bajo cont— Pero antes de que pudiera decir todo lo que estaba pensando fue tirado pesadamente al suelo.

***

Sirius se habia quedado petrificado por unos segundos, pero viendo a James saltar entre Severus y Remus lo habia devuelto a la realidad... aunque en la realidad no hubiera pensado que Prongs haria algo tan estupido!

Una luz verde lo rodeo rapidamente, apurando la transformacion lo mas que podia, sus ojos completamente fijados en la escena que tenia en frente... Oh Dios mio!

***

James estaba tirado en el suelo, sabia que habia sido atacado, sentia en su brazo algo mojado presionando contra su ropa, pero lo raro era que lo que le molestaba era su espalda, habia caido encima de una piedra?...jaja es gracioso lo que pasa por tu mente una vez que un hombrelobo te ha mordido... es gracioso lo que pasa por tu mente una vez que has arriesgado tu vida para salvar a tu ex-amigo, ahora enemigo, que tuvo un amorio con la chica por la que estas loco... como sera vivir temiendo cada mes? Como sera temer ver la luna llena? Nunca se habia tomado la molestia de preguntarle a Remus... 

-OH, Dios, eso se ve mal... – murmuraba Peter a su lado. Cuando habia llegado aquí? –  se puede morir de una mordida de hombrelobo? – le pregunto al aire... ah no, Severus estaba ahí.

-Si.-su voz sonaba tan distante...

Morir? Ahora que lo pienso... si... porque todo esta negro? Hubiera pensado que la muerte seria un poco mas... blanca... no puedo respirar...

Tip tip tip

Esta lloviendo? 

James abrio sus ojos para encontrarse con que estaba rodeado por fuego... no, eran las plumas de un ave.

-Lily? 

El fenix estaba llorando, por eso habia pensando que estaba lloviendo, eran como pequeñas gotas de cristal, frias como el hielo, cayendo en su cara, sus manos, sus brazos...

El Fenix lloro mientras Lily se transformaba otra vez, de vuelta a su estado normal, cabello rojo como el fuego cayendo sobre la cara de James, ella estaba inclinada sobre el, sosteniendo su cabeza... habia llegado muy tarde?

-James? – el lentamente abrio sus ojos, Lily nunca penso que estaria mas feliz de ver esos ojos marrones.-James! 

-Estoy tan feliz... –murmuro- ... de tener a un fenix en el grupo... bastante utiles... – fue lo que consiguio decir.

-Pense que... pero no... estas bien! – y luego de trazar los palidos labios de James con su dedo, lo beso. James respondio inmediatamente -  casi se muere por una mordida de hombrelobo, y que?! No creerias la energia que te dan las lagrimas de fenix!

-Ejem... – Sirius es aclaro la garganta mas fuerte de lo necesario, pero hizo su efecto, sus dos amigos salieron de su embobamiento y lo miraron confundidos. –hay algo que quieren decirme? Algo como 'estamos locamente enamorados y ni ustedes ni sus estupidas reglas puedes impedirlo'? – James y Lily intercambiaron una mirada, ya no habia marcha atrás. Los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo. –Es genial!!! – grito Sirius, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban presentes –que eran James, Lily,  Peter y Severus. – Genial, genial! Esperen a que Remus se entere! Que, hablando de Remus, ya esta en Hogsmeade... pero esto es genial!! Como paso? Pero ni creean que me tenian engañado! Yo sabia que algo estaba pasando! -Sirius siguio gritando por un tiempo, estaba realmente emocionado.

***

Severus se levanto de donde habia estado sentado luego de que James lo tiro para... salvarle la vida... Salvarle la vida! Ese idiota! Ese estupido que estaba en los brazos de Lily cuando EL deberia estar ahí... no James! EL! 

No, Severus no estaba de buen humor, y todo se puso peor tiempo despues, cuando se acordo que  habia dejado la grabadora afuera. Eso le enseñaria a no usar cosas muggles que podian dejarse facilmente olvidadas...No pruebas, no hombrelobo! Demonios! 

***

-Bueno, vamos adentro, se esta poniendo frio, no creen?- sugerio Lily, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el viento helado y los recientes acontecimientos.

-Si...- dijo James- Auch! – fue ahí cuando sintio su espalda de nuevo. Si habia caido encima de algo. Una extraña maquina... no sabia que era, estaba totalmente destruida y habia una cinta metalica que salia como vomitada de un lado de la extraña...cosa. –Que raro...- fue lo unico que penso, pero nadie le dio mucha importancia, estaba bastante frio y tenian cosas mas importantes que discutir que cinta metalica.

-Y cuando se dieron cuenta? Porque no nos dijeron? Quien hizo la primera movida? Seguro que fue Lily—Sirius estaba realmente muy emocionado por sus amigos. –ya se besaron con lengua y todo? Conste, Blushy, que despues de James es mi turno! Ya fue el turno de Severus, James y ahora pido el mio... ah! Por que me golpeas?! –Realmente emocionado...

***

Faltaban dos dias para el final de clases, y James y Lily se encontraban sentados lado a lado en una banca en los jardines de Hogwarts. Es extraño, como al estar con una persona sientes que esto es definivamente el destino... 

-Que nombre le pondrias a tu primer hijo? – fue la pregunta de Lily. James penso un momento, deberia estar aterrado, no? Esa es la reaccion que usualmente tienen los hombres cuando se les menciona la palabra 'hijos' porque eso viene despues del matrimonio –aunque no necesariamente- y matrimonio es compromiso y... no me importa. Vas a estar conmigo para siempre, no, Lily?

-No se...- dijo el- tu que nombre le pondrias?

-Si es mujer, Petunia. – dijo ella casi sin pensar. James hizo una cara, ese nombre es horrible. –Y si es hombre... Harry.

-Harry?

-Si, Harry Potter.

-Ese es un estupido nombre... – dijo James... simplemente no entendia porque alguien le pondria 'Harry'  a su hijo, es muy comun.-Nunca la pondria Harry a mi hijo! Nunca.- Lily se acerco y juguetonamente le dio un beso en la nariz.

-Eso lo verenos.- ella sonrio... a James le encantaba esa sonrisa... Vas a estar conmigo para siempre, no, Lily?

Fin

No puedo creerlo!!!! En mi vida he terminado un fic jajaja pero al fin... espero que les haya gustado! Ah, perdon porq todo haya sido tan apurado en este ultimo capitulo, pero si no me apuraba no iba a terminar nunca! Jeje

Reviewwwwwwwwww


	10. Nota de la autora

Nota de la autora

No habian pasado diez minutos desde que publique el ultimo capitulo cuando Slythy escribo un review pidiendo una Segunda parte! … ahora lo estoy considerando, volvi a leer el libro 3 y me volvi a enamorar de los Merodeadores ejeje… aunque por ahora un proyecto que voy a comenzar –algun dia- acerca de Ginny y Draco es mi prioridad ;) 

Pero… hum… veremos, no?

Irrel


	11. OTRA nota

*Otra* Nota  
  
Bien, todos parecen emocionados por la historia jeje (me alegro!) y quieren Segunda parte??? Hum. si vendra! No mañana, pero pronto! (si los reviews siguen tan Buenos como hasta ahora jeje)  
  
Y una cosa mas! Nikkyta: Castillos de arena? Jeje es por lo que Dumbledore dijo "-Ahí va mi granito de arena - dijo Dumbledore para si mismo- dicen que de granos de arena se forman playas. - el anciano se encogio de hombros y rio un poco mas, mientras dejaba solo al espejo, por unos años mas." Y claro, a mi me encanta ponerle titulos raros a las cosas.  
  
Gracias por sus reviews!!! Ahora diganme, quieren romance para Remus? Para Sirius? Para Severus? Para Peter? (oh, q se muera jaja) . estoy haciendo una encuesta jajaj 


End file.
